DA FNAF DARE SHOW
by Neon lololol
Summary: Guess who's back YESH! IT'S ME NEON, HERE TO SHOW YOU GUYS THE FNAF DARE SHOW! COME AND SEE THE ANIMATRONICS SUFFER BECAUSE OF DARES! Not a continuation of my previous dare show btw because that really broke too many rules. YES PEOPLE THIS FOLLOWS THE RULES! (Please read chapter one for some important info)(DO NOT SKIP IT!)
1. ROUND 1!

Neon was peacefully sleeping after her exams which almost made her kill herself "N͋҉̲̹͕̰e̍̊҉̟ő͐̉̃̿n͔̖̩͌͆̒͋͗" someone with a corrupted British accent said "N̯̭̗̻͚͋e̠̫̥ͭö̧̲͔̱̿ͣ̒̀ṉ̼̖͙̯͌̾ͦ̑̓̂́ ̡͙̥̹̬̟̅̏̀̚.͓̻͓̌͋̓ͫ́.̝̮͖̌.̟̮͎̈͊͗̐ͯ̾ ̧̱ͣ͆N͔̱̘̒ͤͭ̆̕ê̟͈͈ͤ͛ͪ̇o͔̊̏̒͐̀n̷̺̖̬̩͓̙ͣ̍ͤ ̤̱̓I̹̬͖̱͕͊̄͞ ͧ̇͗̇̓̄ͯ͏̮̹̹̫c̙̱̥̹̰͋ͯ͋̂͝ā̪͙̱͕̖̩ͧ̽̒͢ͅn̻̮͍̘̤̾͑͛ͮͩͅn̩̺̫͖̲̙͙ó̤̰̲ͅt̍ ̇͌̉b̺̱̞͟e̘̝̪͈̖̼̽ͤ̇͞ ̡̯̘͈ͫͮ̅̓ͬ̏̆i̟̱̫̙̫̝͑͊̊̍͆nͭ̿̅͌̍̉͏̣̤̟̯͔ ̴̩̹͉̤̉̑ͮ̄̒́͛y̗͓̾̔́ͫ̑͂͞o̫͂̄̇͌͛ů̼͋́̚r͓̯̙̦͈

w̰̭̝̼̤̋̉̎̅ͭ̑̚ͅo̢̍͌r͖ͤ͒͂ͫ̓ͫ̀l̰̤̫͕̭̓̽̈̌͛ͮd̝̞̟̪̦͈͂ͫ̈́ͧ̒ ̶̻͖̘̫͙̱̅̅ͅf̰̰̩̤̗͍͕ͩͨo̫̓͛̍ͤ͌̔r̬̣̫̯̓ͮ̒ ̼͙̠̼̦͕͑̎̿̊ͨ͂̀̚m͚͍͎̭͈͓oͯ͌͌ͭ̊͂̓r̽̉e̡̝̣̓͂͑ͧ̔̑ ̼̝ͬ̈́ͥt͆́h̳̥̝͕͉̏ͦ̌a̗̟͙̾̀͌̉t̸͉̠̞͓̬̟̻͐ ̺̣̦͍̠͉͂͟5ͩ͏̦͙ ̷̦͂̅̓m̟̜̞į̥̪̪͇̝̟̄n͓̋̿͂ͦ̑̉u̴̻̖͍̲̩͆ț̴͗ĕ̡ͣͯ̀̽̿̆s͢" The girl with the British accent sighed

"Try this" Another humanoid said as he cleared his throat "NEOOOOOOOOOON" He screamed, Neon fell down her bed hitting her head hard on the wall falling down on the solid ground

"GAAAAH- SPRINGTRAP AND GOLDIE WHAT?!" Neon screamed rubbing her head wound

" ..." Goldie and Springtrap gave her a 'are you serious' look

"... I forgot something didn't I?" She gained a nod by the two animatronics "What is it?"

"Dare series" Springtrap said, Neon shook at this and grabbed their arms, she opened some portal (even though opening a portal is next to impossible) ( GAME THEORIES!) and jumped into it with them

(in the fnaf universe)

"What's taking them so long" Freddy mumbled under his breath

"Dunno" Bonnie said walking around, just then the portal opened spitting out Springtrap, Goldie and Neon

"GAAAH" Springtrap screamed as he got crushed under the 2 girls

"halp me" Neon said not willing to get up without anyone's help

"h̘̙͉͙̹ë́̀̃̈́͋ͭ̅͏̖̦̜͚̟̬̼l͇ͮ͂̊͋̈́p̠ ̳͇̗ͫ̉͗ǔ̬̭̝͍̱̲̉́s̢̭̝̣̬͇͔ͩ͆ͅ" Goldie muttered under her breath

Freddy blinked at them " erm ... Springtrap you okay?" He asked

"Except for getting crushed under these two's weight, yeah, fucking okay" he said sarcastically, after everyone got settled Neon looked blankly at the originals

"um ... I really don't remember anything ... anyone?" She asked

"Nothing, you were about to play card with u-" Foxy got cut off when Chica hit him on the head

"Dare show remember?" Mangle said

".. OH GOD YES" Neon face palmed "I'm so dumb" she said inaudibly and cleared her throat getting on top of the table, she stole Freddy's microphone when he wasn't noticing "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE FNAF DAREEEEEEE SHOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Neon said with confidence

"Wait ... HEY THAT'S MY MI-" Before Freddy could finish his sentence flying came a crowbar to his head knocking him off the chair as he fell

"Before we go to the rules and shit, let's introduce our groups now shall we? We shall have 9 groups EXCLUDING the sister location because too many fucking characters" she said in a dead tone "The 4 groups to the right of this table-" she pointed "we have THE SPRINGS consisting of Springtrap(Male) and Goldie(Female), THE SHADOWS consisting of Shadow Freddy(male) and Shadow Bonnie(I don't care whichever gender XP) , THE STAFF consisting of Michael or Mike (fnaf 4 brother), William Afton, Henry, Fritz and Jeremy AND THE CHILDEREN Consisting of Chris (fnaf 4 brother), Cassy(Goldie), Fredrick(Freddy), Ben (Bonnie), Felix (Foxy AND Mary(Chica)" She took a deep breath before continuing because we get tired after talking a lot people "TO THE LEFT WE HAVE THE ORIGINALS CONSISTING OF Freddy(male), Foxy(male), Chica (female) AND Bonnie (Male), THE TOYS HAVING TFred(Toy Freddy), Toby (Toy Bonnie), Chichi (Toy Chica) Mari (Marionette) (Gender fluid) the sleeping *shivers* clown, BB and JJ(twins) and Vixie(Mangle) AND *looks at the paper* oh yeah ... THE ANNOYING NIGHTMARES!"

"WHAT!" All the Nightmares cut Neon off

"WE HAVE NCHICA, NFREDDY, NBONNIE, NFOXY, NFREDBEAR AND NIGHTMARE- AAAAAAAH" Neon jumped off stage and ran for her life as the nightmares chased her, Freddy just went and picked his mic up

"And the last Group is the Host group which consists of Jessie-Bessie, Neon herself, Akcident and Asope64" Freddy finished and walked away whilst the others just watched the whole scene

"You shall see all the shipping, family relations and characteristic during the show because Neon is too lazy to type it out" Toy Chica said said "Now erm ..." She looked at Neon still running and Henry taking a axe to stop the nightmares "erh ... WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" she said with an awkward toothy grin

(1 hour later~)

Neon cleared her throat "okay so now the rules ... which are more like instructions, they are pretty much simple:

1\. Only hosts are allowed to dare though there might be times I'll add a few 'guests' who can dare 1 or 2 things. I'm of course not some machine who can get hilarious dares out of nowhere, there will be a time when I run out of them, so if ya'll wanna dare, you guys need to _PM (private message)_ me. I really sorry if I won't credit you guys ...

2\. ONE REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE IS THAT THERE SHOULD BE NO Ques and Ans! I'm trying my level best to follow each and every rule guys. The review section will only be there for reviews, if you dare over there then ... Welp ... it'll be ignored and/or I'll just have to delete it from there.

3\. Reviews from Critic United CAN and WILL be ignored

4\. Now if at some point I stop following too many rules and you guys wanna inform me 'bout this then FOR GOD SAKE PLEASE BE FORMAL OR POLITE! If you guys will just be a sour puss then I'll just think you guys are jealous about some special thingy I have and you don't, and why would I think like that? Because people ACTUALLY DO THAT when they are jealous and have a lot of negative thoughts.

5\. All the animatronics are humanoids. By humanoids I don't only mean that they can feel but they are also humanized. In other words they can feel like human and look like human but they are machines

6\. This fanfiction is about to stay T rated and there is no way I'll go to M. So if you guys wanna dare then it better be T, it should _ **not**_ be like 'I dare Foxy and Chica to have sex' or 'Goldie must roam around nude' If you guys wanna see some ship then dares _**can**_ be like 'I dare TFreddy to kiss Mangle' or 'I dare Foxy to get drunk and swear in front of BB'

7\. Now the alcohol use and drugs will be at the minimum, even smoking, I feel like a cinema hall saying this but I do not support or promote (I'm a cinema hall alright XD) smoking, drug usage, etc. It'll just be there for jokes and all but guys seriously, if one of you readers smoke or do drugs then just ... leave it unless you are trying to commit suicide or something ...

8\. Since this is a T rated fanfiction I'm already warning you guys that this WILL contain swear words, at times they might be cencored but yeah ... yeah

9\. I think I mentioned this earlier, you guys will understand all the family relationships and love interests as you read the rounds BUT if you guys just wanna know it so you won't constanly get confused then just type it in the review so I can put these two things up in the next chapter *COUGH COUGH ROUND COUGH*

10\. If you guys read all these rules they WELL DONE! YOU GUYS ARE NOT BEING DUMB BY IGNORING THIS! But if you guys DIDN'T read it ... just ... just read them please otherwise you will annoy the chocolates out of me ...

11\. NOW LET'S CONTINUE!" Neon finished and sat on the table thinking of a dare

"You need to dare them fast fam" Jessie said, Neon ignored her friend and continued to think "you know what? I will dare you guys till she thinks"

"WHAT?!" Foxy exclaimed "B-BUT ONLY NEON IS ALLOWED TO DARE!"

"WRONG!" Jessie said " Only HOSTS can dare, Neon has really weird rules but we all are weird" she shrugged "so ... I DARE BB TO BEAT UP JEREMY!" She exclaimed

"this bowling ball against me? HAH-" Jeremy started to laugh when BB jumped at him and knocked him out

"DON'T MESS WITH THE BOWLING BALL THEN HAHAHHAHA" BB started to laugh like a Maniac as the others took one step back from it

"um ..." Jess looked at Neon who was STILLLLLLLLL THINKING "uh ... ALL MUST TAKE SANITY TEST! AND WHEN I SAY ALL I MEAN THE ORIGINALS AND SPRINGS!" She said without even having a clue about what came out of her mouth

"... wut?" Bonnie asked while Jess used Neon's laptop and opened a sanity test

"Here" She said, after half an hour or so everyone had finished Jess cleared her throat and announced everyone's score:

Foxy got drunk-"

"HEY I AM NOT DRUNK" Foxy objected whilst Jess just laughed, she then cleared her throat and continued

Freddy and Bonnie got 83%

Chica got 50%

Springtrap 24%

And Goldie got- ..." Jess paused, she looked at the paper and at the results again " You didn't just click anything and you answered everything truthfully right?" She asked Goldie who walked away instead

"She wouldn't really lie" Henry answered for her "whatever she clicked there, must be completely true"

Jess was gob smacked "just tell the answer bitch" Springtrap swore at her

"She got ... 8%" Jessie said shivering, everyone just stared at her

"you sure?" Freddy asked

"sure as fuck" she said

"I ... will ... go talk to her" Springtrap said, it sounded more like a whisper " _8% sanity ... Goldie is surely unstable ... I have been so blind, Baby back from the sister location obviously taught her how to pretend ... shit why Golden_ " he thought as he walked away

"Uh ... wel-" Jessie was about to say something when Neon suddenly shook

"HEY GUYS! I FORGOT SOMEONE DARED ME TO MAKE ME MEET YOU GUYS!" Neon exclaimed "he should be here any se-" just then someone came in, it was Professed Kitten

"I LOVE cats!" he exclaimed

"OH ME TOO " Neon said before he cut her off

" H-hey kids would you like * kill me... * some hugsssss? I think we have a shy OnE Eh? I want to * hug you until your spine snaps into pieces * play a game with you, * die like the miserable little brats you are * will you be a hider or a seeker? Oh? YOu- like Springtrap! :-D"

The kids stared at him " ... I'd rather not play" Chris said and walked away

"Me too" Cassy said, Fredrick agreed with his sister and walked with her

"erm ... I'm gonna go make some ... cupcakes" Mary jolted away to the kitchen

"I'LL HELP" Ben yelped and followed Mary, Felix did the same

Professor looked at them go and turned to Neon and Jess "YoU WAnt a HUGGGGH!" Neon and Jess smiled awkwardly at him

"I …. I think I'll pass mister K-Kitten" Neon stuttered as she stepped backwards

" M-Me too heh" Jess agreed as she stepped back with Neon with a nervous laugh

"Professor Kitten!" Chica called out " Here's your pizza!" she said as she gave him some nice hot smoking pizza "Just like how you asked" she gave him a warm smile, Kitten smiled and took the pizza from her with glee on his face, he sat on a table and started eating

"Oh dear, Chica mind if you make some pizza?" I didn't eat my breakfast I literally jumped all the way to the fnaf fandom right when I woke up from be-"

Before Neon could finish, Chica gave her a stainless steel cuttori (whatever you call it in English)(probably a bowl or something) with some lime colored liquid, it was the juice of * **grrh** * Phyllanthus emblica or what we Hindu's call amla "WHYYYYYYYYYYY" Neon exclaimed "urgh fine" she said as she snatched it from Chica and drank it in one gulp with water over it, Neon almost puked because of it's bitter and weird taste whilst Chica smiled and gave her some of Springtrap's cookies

"Fuck you" She mumbled as she cleared her throat "so guys we have another person who is coming" she smiled

"Who is it?" Vixie looked at her

"Well, he is someone who makes some Goldtrap trap fnaf stories …. His name is Springtrap Prime I think, he is * **gasps*** AWESOOOOOOOOMEH" Neon said as she put her fists a little up in the air

"thanks, that's appreciated" Springtrap Prime said, he was behind them all the time, everyone screamed in shock, they didn't notice him earlier over there

"GAH- Oh hey Prime howzit goin'? Neon asked in a friendly tone

"meh, aye can I ask a dare PLEZZZZZZZ" Prime begged

"All guests are hosts to me" Neon said

"WHAT!" The others screamed

"It's my show bitches" She smirked, Prime smiled wickedly and ran towards the sealed room (wonder how Trap got in since Goldie can just teleport inside) (meh magic is real suckers)

Springtrap was still talking to Goldie about the sanity test inside the sealed room when all of a sudden Prime brock(get it? Brock? Like from pokemon? No? okay #sadfaceinserted)down the wall and pointed at the two

"GAH!" They both screamed, surprised

" I DARE GOLDIE TO MARRY SPRINGTRAP AHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Prime laughed wickedly whilst the two humanoids just looked at him in silence

" uh yeah it's a dare" Neon said as she popped her head out of the corner " _huh … well guess I'll have to pay for this damage as well huh?"_ she thought " and no we aren't drunk or high or hyper at the time being, at least I'm not" she muttered the last bit "shocker to myself as well" she muttered again

""̤̩͎͓̽̐ͭ̐͝Ṉ̬̗̠̭̤͍ͭ̉͆è̻̯͚̖̭͕̞͊͊ͪͩͦo̧͉̯̤̰̖̊͆̅̑̑͒̈́ņ̅̑͑̽ͦ ̰̹͗̔̇̌ͨͮ͗͝..̞̻̟̺̼ͭ̕.̙̥͓͍͋͒̇ͦ͋̿ ̰̦̝̲̺ͮḬ̸̹̦͓̦̳̽͌'̭̱̳ͬͪ̉ͅm̫̥̍̏͆̈́ͨͫ ̳͙̲ͧ̿̄ͫ̐ͦ͒n͒̇̓ó̹̬̮̤̘͇ͥ̍͋͡t̬̯̘̬̒̒̊͠ ̙͈̱̳̩ͯ͑ͫ̔ͪͬͪî̝͙͇͔͈ͬ̐ͤ͒̑̆n̛͕̳͒̎̊̃̍̈́ ̠̦͉̦̘͋̈́ͦ̎́a͖̪̟̙̠̓͑ ̬͍ͮ̐͊̋̒ͪͭm̪̞̩͂o̗̣̥̻͍͖̦͂̊̃͐͢o̍̏͆́ͧͮ́d̸̪̝̖̓ͨ̊̓ͅ ̎͂̈́̅̚fͣͥ̓͑ͯͤ҉̥o̭̩̟͂̍͂͊ͥ͑͘ͅr̥̗͓̭̆̋ ̣̖̜͈̆ͨj̬̱͚̦͔̟ͧ́ō͗͑̏͊ḱ̻̥͌̑̉ẻ̷̤͈̤̖̠̊͒̋̏̏s̶̔͐ͯ̽̉ͪ" Goldie said in a soft voice

"BITCH I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY U BETTER- YOU BETTER GET MARRIED, JESS! COME AND HALP PLEZH!"

"YEAH! AAYYYYYYE I CAN BE THE BRIDESMAID RIGHT?!" Jess exclaimed with joy

"Yeah that's likely to happen" Mari said sarcastically

" Hey! Stop bein' mean, whad I do ta you?! Also, why the hell'r you even awake?" She said with anger

"Pills. Not that you need to know." Mari rolled his eyes

"Rude" Jess made a plain face whilst Mari shrugged " So, whatever, like when? Who should I invite? Where are we doing it? Where are we gonna get the dresses? Who's gonna de-"

"Jessie shut up" Goldie raised her voice a little

"AYEEEE I CAN BE AN UNCLE THENNNNNN!" Freddy exclaimed

"YESHHHH GOLDIE WILL HAVE KIDS! " TFreddy joined"

"I͓̠̟̠͓̘̘͌ͯ͑ ͔̇ͧw̖̥̮̙͍̆ͧ͒ͯ̂ͥ̏͠i̩̞͍̇̃͐̈ͤ̆ͯl̛̖͇̄̆l̷̮̺̭̱̭̋ͬ ͦͫ̚͏̥w̼ͣ͌̓̉h̞͕͆͂̓̊͂͠o̦͈̯̗͍͕̽̓͂͡o̧̹̪̯ͮp͗̍͐̒̚͡ ͫͯ̋ͬ̄͆y͈̗̳ͫ̎ǒ̴̬̜̬̤ͤ̽̄͊͊ͨu̼̖̻̪̫͊r̤̦̖̫̰̥̫̅ ̬a͉̗̭̣͍̋̀ͨͭ̑sͧ̑̐͛͠s̀e̩̊̀͆̎͛ͧ́s͕̻̻̹͈͖̆͗ͣ" Goldie warned her younger brothers

" Gold u will marry Trap!" Prime said

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN MAKING US MARRY?!" Springtrap exclaimed in anger

"because you two are the biggest ship here" Neon said

" ... where's my axe?" He said in a creepy tone, at that time Henry and William threw all the axes out of the window

" Yeah, y'all are the cutest ship. No matter how much I'd like to say it's me n' Mari. But I have like NO self esteem so I wont. But y'all are ADORBS AAAAA" Jessie said

Mari cleared his throat" It's Mari and I. Not me and Mari."

" SO YOU ADMIT THAT WE'RE A THING?!" Jess teased with a grin on her face

" NO! I just-"

YES YOU DID! :3 HAHAHA! Oh, um right, so I'll just take Goldie out to pick a dress I guess~" Jess squealed

" you like Mari?! oh well you only choose the dress Jess (heh rhymed) I have a terrible taste " Neon laughed nervously

"W-WAIT WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Springtrap said in shock

" YAY! :3 Dresses! I'll choose the ones for the maid of honor and brides maids too, if you don't mind! Mari and Freddy can do the assorted suits~" Jess said in happiness

" I literally know jack shit about fashion " Mari said

Guess what? NO ONE CARES! :D" Jess screamed

"...okay then..." Mari looked away

Neon laughed "Okay guys because Imma shit piece who shipz these two it will be today, here because we cannot take them anywhere else and-"

" will you guys shut UP!" Trap screamed, Neon stayed silent and looked at him

" BITCH NAH! WE'RE DOIN THIS OKAY?!" Jess protested

" Calm down, my lord..." Mari rolled his eyes

Before the two humanoids could react Neon swung her bat on Goldie and Springtrap "Ah- muscle pull ... ow ..."

Jess just laughed " let's do it" Neon said with a sudden insane grin

(after 1 shitty marriage scene)

"AAAYEEEEE BIG SIS IS MARRIED HUH~" Freddy teased his sister

"WAIT YOU WILL HAVE KIDS RIGHT? RIGHT? FREDDY AND I WILL BE UNCLES RIGHT? RIGHT?" TFreddy joined his elder brother

"̶̹̑͂ ̵̤͈͆͋͛̇.̵̫͎̾̔̍ **.̵̨̌͋̈́̈́͝.̵͕̥̖̼͘͠.̷̧̜̤͎̰̚͝.̵͎͍̲̥͖̈́̀ ̴̡͉́̐D̶̨̛̰̳̮̃̽͆ͅǎ̵͍̻̈́̕d̷̳̦͉̤̓ ̸̫̄w̴̥̹̻̯̄̈́̄͊h̵̯̮̋̽͝͠e̵̼͂͂͝r̸͓̣͐ȩ̶̼͚̒̂̽ͅ ̷̡̞͙͊͌d̸͔̻̔͋ͅỉ̷͇͈̼̼̩͛̚͘d̴͙̳̳̠͈̍̄́͝ ̵̞̭̓̌y̵̞̫̦̑͌̑ô̴̜͕̼̄͜ǔ̷̗̝̯̥̌̀͝ ̵̖͉̺̾̋ţ̴͕̫̠̍̚ḧ̸͍̫̰́͂͑͠r̴̢̺̫̺̔̅̃o̶̤͇̤̽̏͒w̷̧͕̞͗ ̶͔̆͒̾̃͒ṫ̶̰̙̄̈́̽h̴̟͔̗̹͆̉̓̽é̶͕̗̯̀ ̷̧̢͈̅́̏̈́a̵̜̤͘x̷̱͎͗͌̿̕͝é̷̬̳̍͘s̶̞̮̻̟̬͊̚?̴̲̘͑͗̉̓̄"** Goldie asked referring to Henry, at this Freddy and TFreddy gulped and stepped back

"We are just married now, nothing so awesome so just be silent about it …" Springtrap said in a low but grumpy tone

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bonnie screamed

"I still don't know you" Toby said, he legit never knew he had an elder brother called Bonlo- Springtrap (Imma callin' Spring Bonnie Bonlocks now XD)

"shhhhhhh" Trap seethed

"this is beautiful" Prime said "Neon you forgot a few mor things"

"What is it now ... OH YEAH!" Neon remembered " Springtrap Prime is also a part of this now, so he is technically a host as well, so you guys can PM dares to both of us (hope you don't mind Prime) BUT if you guys wanna say something about not following too many rules then you guys shall ONLY . PM . ME ."

"and remember, if you guys wanna see the family relationships and love interests then just tell us that in the review section and we shall put it up in the next chapter!" Jessie said

"So for now PEACE!" Neon exclaimed

"Toddles!" Jessie followed after


	2. ROUND 2!

"GATHER THE FUCK AROUND EVERYONE!" Neon screamed, her voice echoed everywhere, she expected the two goldielocks to come and punch her because they were literally dared to marry. Springtrap charged down the hall, Neon just stepped aside and let him bang throught the wall well- he went half way through it ...

"

Ȉ͋̋͋̑̍ͦ̃҉̞̯͍͍̩͕̖̮̳'̨̱̼̮̣̈́̊̿̏͆̀m͇͖͓͖̥̮̏́ͧ͑͆̚ ͖͍̲͊̒̓̒̾̈́ͫô̵̵̜̬̔̊v͍̘͙̏̈̅̽ę̠͚̊̈̀ͤͩ̽͌͜r̵̢̩̖̙͚̦̎͌̀́ͫ̊́ ̴̘ͫ̌͜t̨͓̱̺̠̰̜ͬͪͧ̽̔̆͑̉̕ḫ̵̞̝͇̫ͣ̊̈́̇̉̐͟ͅe͓ͤ̈̔̾̔̚ ̢͇͖̱͇̬̩͎ͮ͌ͭ̐̊͡f̞̦̩͕͇͉͇̘͒͒̎̚a̴̦͖̪̥͕̟ͯ̀̐͋̃ͭ͂ç̻̪̥̮ͪͧ̉t̡̧͙̥̮ͥ̍ͥ̃͆͋̈ ̢̮̳̲̳͉͊ͥͬ̍ͫ̉͑́t̷͉̼̊̽ͬ̋́̌̚ḩ̝͈ͧ̈́͊͛ͬ̓ͨ͞a̛̼̬̾̉̍̂́t̸͚̤ͧ̈͗̇̕ ̹͙̪̤̼̪̺͑ͭ͐ͥͪͨͧ́̈ͅy̴͎͖̘ͧͣ͆̂ͪ̃̑ó͈͚̫̦̯̥ͅṳ͇̥̖͖͐̌̋ ̛̼̜̲̘͕̞ͨͣ̈́ͥ̈ͭ̽͟ͅf̨̛̞͕̪̱̠͓͙̽ͧ͑̃ȯ̷͎͖͎͊̂̓̽ͦͩ̐ṙ̡̧͔̱̬̖̪̒ͫ͒͡ͅcͧ̌ͩ͌̀͏̣̦̬̲͍̤ę̸̲͈̤̆̈̉́̂ͯd̶̖͉ͣͫ͆̋̓ͧ̇́̚ ͎̖̬͖͙̓̋̔͗͆̈͊͘ŭ̲̠̦ͬͬ̆ͩ̔̆͢s̏̔ͥ̈́ͥ̅͟͏̯͎̜̜͉̭ ̹͉̗̜͙͎̰ͦͨṯ̫̭ͨ̃̎̅ͨ̎͋o̶͔̯͇̥͎̪̣̟͗͒͌ͭ̿͌ ̧͑ͧ̀҉̤̜̣͙m̙̭̽̊ͯ̀̃̅a̶̡̹̗̭̩̩̳̥̺ͥͥ̍͘r̖͚͛̇ͭ̎ͯ͒͗ř̸̮̜̙̒ͮͬ̊̊̂̈́y̴̬͎̜̥ͫ̑̉̏ͤ ̸̘̦͐͢ŝ̻̘̏̄͌̓ͤ͗ͦͪ͘͡ǫ̰̤͕̗͊̽́̉̃͌͛͠ ̷̫̼̲̝͍͋̽̇ͅd͓͚̪̰͍̖͓͍́̓̈͌̇́ͣ̎͘ͅǒ̸̫̯̩͈̺̬͊͊ṋ͉̟̦̳͙͕̳͑͊̿̊̚'̸̣̻̳̝ͤͮ̌̌̏̚͘t̶̶̩̗̞̪̫̭̘ͮ̓̊ͮ͆̈́̿͡ ̞̟̬ͬ͆ͦ͜͡͝w̡͛̍̒̄̐͐̆͞҉͉̺o͓͗̿̿͛̀͡r͈̞̖̉̋ͮ͝r̷̳̞̲̩̍̾ͨ͆ͨy̰̣̫̙͕̹͂̈̄ͦ̔͌" Goldie said as she walked down the

hallway with Henry and William .

"Okay ..." She really didn't want to annoy or anger Goldie than she already is, Neon cleared her throat "SO WELCOME BACK TO THE FNAF DARE SHOW!"

" AND THE FIRST DARE IZZZZZZZZ FOR GOLDIE AND SPRINGTRAP TO GO ON A ROMANTIC DATE!" Prime screamed, everyone looked at him in fear

Springtrap had already recovered from the wall hitting, he took his axe and aimed for Prime "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEA-" Before he could finish his sentence Professor Kitten tackled him and hugged him

"HUGZZZZZ" He screamed (Now before you guys go to the review and say Neon you said you will ignore whatever dare is given in the reviews, Professor Kitten had already dared me this and I kinda forgot to put it there in the last round. But yeah Professor I hope you read the first round again because it has changes in it)

"GET OFF ME!" Trap screamed but his job was done by Goldie who had taken the axe and slit off Prime's head off

Prime re-spawned "Goldie, Springtrap... You two are my favorite characters... And u tried to kill me" he started to cry but Goldie showed no guilt on her face

"s̶̖͎̞͇̼̤̾̽̐͋̚ȟ̸̡̩̞̈̽ũ̵̦̦͈̅͌̆̀̍ṱ̴̩͓̥̺̂̕ ̶̠̒̐̀̀̀͝t̸̖̮̹͋̓h̸̨̢͙̗̀̑̎͂ͅẽ̵̻͔̣̝̐͠ ̷̢͋̒̆͠f̵͉͔̼̪̍̓͊͝ͅu̴̅̅́͜c̸̺̦̠͑̈͌̚͝k̷̲̰̾ ̸̝̻̠̬̈́̈́̽̕ù̶͈p̷̨̈̂̀̕̚͜" she said, Prime zipped his mouth

"Listen, the sooner you guys finish this the better" Neon rolled her eyes

"THERE IS NO GOD DAMN WAY I'M GOING OUT WITH THAT FREAK WHO RUINED THE LIVES OF EVERY SINGLE ANIMATRONIC HERE!" Springtrap snapped. Knowing what Trap was talking about, Neon looked at Goldie thinking she would be hurt but was shocked that she didn't even show a single emotion on her face.

"... You know what Trap?" Rage climbed into Neon somehow " You bet you're gonna regret saying that" she took out a remote and turned it to the highest voltage and shocked Trap (btw this is used when someone is not willing to do the dare and all)

"GAHAZZAHZHAZIHZIHZIHZHAZ" Spring fell to the ground

" **this date ain't gonna be so** _ **romantic**_ **eh?** " Nightmare said

" Rot in a hole Mare this idiot doesn't even know the meaning of love" Neon mumbled as she poked the smoking Trap

(let's say we somehow manged to get Fredbear and Springtrap to go out XD)

"soooow wut now?" Jessie asked

"hmm ..." Neon thought for a moment and then whispered into Henry's ear, Henry sighed and looked at his partner

"William where is my toolbox?"

"Back at the sister location" William answered

"Great ... well then I'll just start working there instead of coming back" Henry said "Oh and I'm taking your car" he showed his partner the keys to his car

"you better not crash it into a tree again" William warned

" Yeah yeah whatever" Henry waved his hand

"Bye dad try not to get scooped and say hi to Charlie" Chris said referring to his sister

"well since that is going on we need to move to another dare~" Neon said

"OOOH OOOH I DARE CHICA TO THROW A PARTY ON A REVOLVING PIZZA!" Jessie said

"Jessica wut?" Neon laughed, Chica thought for a moment

"hmm ..." she then walked into the kitchen and made a HUUUUUGE pizza, after that she put it on those ... those plate thingys which rotate ... you know those things on which we put the cake and they rotate as we put the frosting ... WHATEVER THEY ARE CALLED! And put a sign saying party floor for insects

"what the f***?" Neon asked reading the sign

"Wait when did we have insects in our pizzeria?" Toy Freddy asked, just then a lot of insects came crawling in and went over the pizza and started ... DANCING?! Chica just shrugged and turned the plate on so it could rotate while others were just cringing by the sight

"HELL YEAH MATE!" Prime screamed and jumped on the pizza himself crushing a few insects but the other insects didn't seem to care, probably because they were dizzy by the pizza revolving

The hosts started to vomit while the originals and toys just walked out of the room. The shadows though were laughing and enjoying this, Shadow Freddy stole Fritz's phone and took a picture of it. "LAUGHIN AT US EH? HOW BOUT I DARE YOU TWO B*** TO DANCE ON A ROMANTIC SONG AHAHAHHA" Prime had gone insane, SFreddy and SBonnie shook and looked at each other

*Insert song Yours To Hold by skillet* (It's a great song)

Sbonnie and Sfreddy locked hands and began to move, neither knowing what they're doing. SFreddy laughed a little as SBonnie tried to dance. SFreddy sent SBonnie into a twirl and placed his other hand on SBonnie's back. SBonnie blushed as he felt SFreddy help him dance in rhythm. SFreddy smiled sweetly as SBonnie got the hang of it, still holding hands. SBonnie smiled, SFreddy's hand was so smooth. they continued to dance together, all the other watched and smiled at the two.

"Naw what a beut of a moment." Springtrap Prime said as he watched one of his favorite (besides GoldieTrap) ships dance together.

*Song about to end*

SFreddy cupped SBonnie's cheek but being a baka Neon swung a bat at them (though I ship 'em). Springtrap Prime celebrated seeing this by drinking his beer.

Just then Springtrap walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Prime on a rotating pizza drinking beer with other insects, SFreddy and SBonnie knocked out and Neon resting a bat on her shoulder. He stared for a while then shrugged and walked in.

"so how did that 45 minute long date go?" Neon teased

"All we did was stare at our food, then I got up and walked away" Trap shrugged

"ow you just left her behind" Neon said " I didn't know this is what happens on a date" she mumbled

"Nah she got up herself and teleported back to the pizzera" he said

"Y̞̩̘̮̮̯̊ͪ̉e͉̼̫ͨ̓͞a̳̲̗͖͓̱͍̿̇̓̾̃h̸̟̑ ̴͓̟̪͂ḭ̝̂͘t͔͎̱̠͆̍ͯ ̬̙̜͔̩̠̜͋w̶̜͙a̓ͮͬ͆͏̲̲̫̦͉s͈̙͎̭̉ͤ̃ͯ̈́ ̰̙̗̼ͯ͊ͨp̤ͧ͐͌͛̀͐r̟̗̣̎ͧ̎̓͜e̩̞̳͓̋ͯ͛̓̀̚t̛̞̫͎̤͗̈̊ͧͥ̾̉ͅt̹̖͇̩̎ẙ̎̂͑͒ͩ͏͕̙͇̣ ̶̺͙̰̗̗ṃ̳̹͘u̙̭̪̘̱̹͌̅̎ͦc̬̭̏ͯͪ̐ͫͅh̛̫̱͉̲̲ͥ͌ͯ͗ͨ ̶͎̻͇̯̤̼͎ͣͬ̇͛̋ͪa̳̝̼̞̬͌͂̂w̙̘̦̺̣͇ͨͣ̓ͥ̆̿k̡̫̺̳̥̰̜ͭͧ̈́ͩͧ̚w͉̳̪͎̬̘̮ͯ̋̓â̯͔̗̯̻͇rd̼͕̪͒̓ͤͪ͒ͅ ̏ͪͪ̆̇̄t͖͈͢o̫̮̹̼̖̽̍̔ ̨̩j̙͚̗̬̮̪u̢͚̩͙̬̥̩̔ͩ̄̓ͥ̇͒ṡ͉͚̱̯͗͗͑̓̾t̳̭̰̣̜̓͐͆̓̕ ̨̘̮̹̭̖̠̖b̬̱̎ͧͩȩ̩͙̜̭̠ͬ̎̿ ̯̥ͅs̞͖͠i̼̗͎̞̻̝͖͋t͉̃ͦt͈͈͡ì͖̺̣̜̪̣n͚̖͚͐̇̑ͪ̒̂̉g̡̮̗̜̫͉̻̺̾̎̊ ̥͖̩̗ͬ̍ͪ̋̽t͗ͭ͐ͮ̏̓̔h̢ͪͩ͆̊e̐̈ͫ҉͓͇̪r͇̩̺̲͂e̤ ̄͑͏̻̫a͍̔̎n̓̓͐̈҉̯͇͍͈d͉̦̝ͪ̒́͠ ̖̬̭̤͍̘͈ͫͦͧ͂̒ͫs̰̲t͗͆̽҉̼͍̼a̗͖͚̯̣̼͉̓ͤ͛͘r͚̾̊͛i͔̺̭̿͊ͤ̔ṇ̳̹̦̤͙͚̂ͯͬ͜g̈̍ ̛̙͕̫͙̥̹ͫa̱͙̋ͩtͩͫ̍̒ ͖̠͖͚͙̟̮̃ͩ͒tͯͣͣ̅̀̑͏̲̰̲̪h͈̙̠͚̋̃͑̓ė̖̖̰̻̼̯ͧ͑̌ͅ ̷̙̉̈́͐̒̍ͣ̚f̫͙̭͇͎̃̎̉̉o͕͎͖̙͔o͂̔ď̡̯̯̩̣̼̥̤̅͛ͭ̈́" Goldie said popping behind Neon floating in the air

"I know I'm the worst person to take advice from when it comes to * grrrrh * love but that was just ... my god you two are terrible ..." Neon mumbled "Anyway ... the next dare izzzzzzzzzz Toy Chica has to give Mike a complete makeover!" She said

"W-WHAT?!" Michael screamed before TChica roped him to a chair and started putting makeup on him. TChica finished and made him look like a drag queen or something.

"Neon it's time for lunnnnnnn-" Asope walked in and looked at him, he took out his phone and took a picture of him before conitnuing "nnnnnnnnnch"

"Okay I'm comin' you go" Neon said "there is one last thing that I need to do" She said " I talked with a few people and decided it's best if I put up the relationships and *cough cough love interests cough*" she cleared her throat "I didn't want to put this up not because I'm lazy but because it's ... it's just ... it doesn't make this show look nice (in like a clean manner ... idk how to explain) but for the sake of others to understand I'm putting this up:

Family:

Asope64 (big brother) Neon lololol (lil' sis) Jessie-Bessie33 (doesn't have a sibling but I count her as a soul sister)

Goldie(big sister) Freddy(younger brother) TFreddy(youngest brother) SFreddy(cousin)

Springtrap(big brother) Bonnie(younger brother) TBonnie(youngest brother) SBonnie(cousin)

Chica(big sis) TChica (lil' sis)

Foxy(big bro) Mangle (lil' sis)

Marionette (has no family) (okay that's just sad ...)

Henry(big brother/father) Fritz(younger brother) Chris (youngest son) Mike/Michael (eldest son)

Cassy (sister) Fredrick (brother) (These two are also teh cousins of Mike and Chris)

Ben, Mary and Felix (no siblings)

William (no one) (I mean he does have a family but they aren't in this show)

All the nightmares (One dooshie big family)

Luv interestz:

Goldie-Springtrap (even if they are married ... because of Prime's dare ... my lord ... oh and Trap's like a tsundere XD)

Bonnie-Freddy (HAH! GAYYYYYYYYYY)

Foxy-Chica (how can these wo love each other ... HOW?! CHICA'S INSANE AND FOXY'S ... HE'S ... he's ... idk)

TFreddy-Mangle (tis beautiful)

TBonnie-TChica (otp tbh)

SFreddy-SBonnie (these two can get dirty! I'M WARNIN' YA'LL!)

Neon (a lonely baka)

Prime (god knows, seriously)

Asope (will never get a girlfriend)( **as long as I'm there** )

Jessie-Mari (now Mari hates everyone, Jessie ... Either it's just European or sh acutally has a crush on him ... HEY DON'T ASK ME I'M ASIAN!

Welp, that's all" Neon said "I tried my best to make is as short as possible-" Just then Henry walked in with two smol bots "wow that was fast" Neon said "impossibly fast"

"Neon this is a 'fanfictional' world, anything is possible here" Henry rolled his eyes, Goldie and Springtrap looked at the bot's, confused, they suddenly realized who they were and turned to Neon

" _ **NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_ " They screamed

"OHDEARLOOKATTHETIMEI'MGETTINGLATEFORLUNCHGOTTAGOPEACE!" Neon waved with an awkward grin and ran out of the pizzeria with the two springs running after her


	3. ROUND 3!

Neon kicked the doors of the pizzeria open"Hello Neon" William said, he was sitting of the table and, you know, doing finacial stuffz.

"Hello Willy~" Neon grinned "I see these guys went to power saving mode just waiting for me" she pointed at everyone on stage

"You are terrible at pretending Neon. Still getting bothered?" William asked as he got off the table and started to wrap everything up.

Neon sighed "yeah ... " she took out her Microphone and cleared her throat, before speaking into the mic she asked " Where are Henry, Fredbear, and the pain in the ass?" Neon asked referring to Springtrap as the pain in the ass

" Oh Trap kinda pissed off Goldie. When she got really mad she took Trap's guitar and smashed his head with it, now Henry is busy repairing him"

"This is why I don't mess with Golden Rosebella Rosiana Fredbear Fazbear" Neon laughed

"Stunned that you remember her full name" William said

Neon cleared her throat again before speaking " HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TOOOOOOO THE FNAF DARE SHOW!"

"GAAAAH!" Everyone screamed as they woke up

"oh ... it's you Neon" Freddy sighed

"YEAH ME NOW GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Neon said, she looked at a female bunny bot who looked like a plush-like version of springtrap, Neon then turned to William

"Plushtrap" He said

"OH COOL! So this is one of those bots Henry made?" Neon asked

"yep" He said

"noice ... okay so Plushtrap ... so does that mean the other bot's name ... is plushbear?"

"I don't really get the logic you are using Neon but we haven't decided a name for him yet"

"OKAY THEN I SHALL CAN HIM ATLAS BECAUSE REASONS!" Neon exclaimed "OH AND THE FIRST DARE IS, FOXY MUST HAVE A BATH USING GARBAGE INSTEAD OF WATER!"

"wait WHAT?!" Foxy screamed, Neon showed him the remote, Foxy growled and got a tub somehow and filled it with the pizzeria's garbage and jumped into it. Just the Henry came in.

"Urgh, what's that smell" He held his nose

"Foxy" Mangle answered

"My god ... " He said

"HELLO THERE!" A male animatronic, younger than Plushtrap who looked like a plush-like version of Fredbear before she was shut down said. Goldie was caring him on her shoulders

"That Atlas?" Neon asked

"Ạ̲͈̱̗̟ͩͧ̇͂̅ͭͣͅtͦ̈́̓̾ͨ͗l̜̥̫̖̗ͭ̊ạ̶͓̗̰͇͕̾̌͗̏͊̄s͙͎͕̭?̻̣̜̦͎̗͊̐̇" Goldie asked

"A name given to your son" Will answered

" I see, guess we can roll with that name" Goldie mumbled as she put 'Atlas' down

"SPRINGTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"Professor kitten came running towards him " I WANT A HUUUUUUUG!"

"No" Springtrap said while Goldie handed him his guitar she fixed after smashing it on his head

"PLEASE!"

"no"

"PLEASE!"

"no"

(~1 hour later~)

"please please please" Kitten constantly asked

"no no no" Springtrap said with his eyes twitching

"PLEASE TRAP" Kitten made puppy eyes, Neon was getting so god damn mad by this, she couldn't control her temper anymore. She took out a knife from her pocket and charged at Professor kitten stabbing him in the head, she then threw the knife at Trap and kicked him towards the wall

" _ **BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH AGAIN!**_ " Neon screamed even if Goldie was the scariest when she was angry she was still scary. Everyone was shaking, hiding behind the table

"mommy she's scary" Atlas whispered as he squeezed into his mother's arms

"H̙̤̥̫̞̯̦̀͌ͨ́̏u̸̹̪̪s̙͉̹̻ͣh̫͚̘̱̍̓̈́̒͊̾ ͥͨͧ͗̎͂̿i̥͖̗̣̰͓ͧ̊͆̀t̫̩̎'̪͍̺͖͓̗̒͑s̠̦ͬ̎͜ ̤͚͇̤̽͌ͧ̏̿̚o̱͖̹̟̮̮̬͒ͨͮ͗̈͋ͫk̵͈̲̐ͥͦͮạ͍̝̰̳͈̖ͦ͋ỵ̻̻͎̣̩̦͋̓ͪ̿,̬̿ͧ̽͋͂̔ͬ͠ ̵͙͚̫̜͚̲̇͊̒ͭ̓̄̀j̈́̂̽͐̾u̝̞̺ͪͅs̬̳̼̼̠̓̃̾ͦͧt̟͍̝̹͚̘̒ͮͯ̾ͥ ̺̱̲̺r͚͐͝e̥͍͕͎͔͊̓͊ͫͫ́ͅm̤̪̋̿ě͙m̺͈̙̣͇͌͊ͤ̒b̵̞̩͒̋͂͊̆̔̚e̎̀̓ṛ͚̟͈ͦͣͣ̒̿͞ ̙̯̥͉̜̫͓̏͊̑ͤ͛̽t̫̥̐̓͂͋͛̓̕o̍̇͏̰̫͈͉̗͙ ̯̎̊̾ͧͨ̌ͧṉ̱̻͔̪̯͊̈ͥ̌ͅe̠̎͆͠v̦͔̮̆̓e̪̜̪͖̟͐ͤ̈́͟r̮ ̷̺̉̀͆̐̌̍́t̡͈͉̮͔͈͔͋̐͛r̖̬̺̆o̗̟̳̣͈̬ͅu̙̖̎̂̅̊̓̕b̝̘͎̺͕̩ͦͭ͒ͨl̪̭̳͖̐ͩ̈́̓̄̚͜ḛ̡̐ ̥͛͛ͬ͊̾h́ͩ͆͠eͫ͗͐́̅̅ṙ̈̾̒͛̊̊" Goldie stroke his hair to calm him down

Kitten re-spawed "c-can I get one hu-"

 _ **"ENOUGH WITH THE HUGS!**_ " Neon screamed " so ... don't ... make ... me ... _**END YOU!**_ "

" Mum who is she?" Plushtrap asked looking at her mum terrified

"m̪̝̯̼̄ͮ̎͊̒̅ͬm̝̊͊ͯ͌̌͠m̨̻̹͇̮̩̤̘̈̓ ̵̰̳̥t̼͕̖̮ͅh̸̹̔̎̌͌́̋e̷̬͕̞͓͉͎ͦ̚ ̲̪̲̮ͧ̆r̩̯̿͒̃̅ͦ̋e̡̩̳̖̭͗a̱̮̖̲͍̦̪ͮͩ̅͛̄͘s̖̣̀̽o̲̭ͪ̓̉̃͟n̔̄̅͗̉̋̂͘ ̶̼̤̲̜̈̒ͅȳ͈̗ͤͬo̷͛̅̇ͨ͗ṵ̺̲̿̿͒͗ ̣̳͙̣̪̿ͤ̈ͅt̢͉̜̗͂̏w̼̒̒ͨ͊̓̆̕o̼̳̞̞͚ͮͣ͐ ̸̹̱̤̥̪̠̟ͮ̆̎͒ͫ̍aͭ̀r̷̜̣̰̱̟̲͐ͨ̅̃ͣ̅̑e̶͓ ͉̪̻̊͆̎͞h̖̿͛ͨe̺̭̬̖͓r̲̭̞̳̙̮͘ͅé̖̱͙̬̙͍̦̂͆̽̋̾͝" Goldie said

"Technically I'm the reason why Atlas and Plushtrap are here" Prime said "Cuz I dared you and Trap to marry" he smirked

"GAH!" Plush and Atlas screamed as they jumped back from their mother

"Sorry" he said " have you ever noticed how soft your mum's ears are?" he laughed

"P̠̦̑͊̓̌ṛ̛̦͇͕͓̳̆̂͒̓͑ͦi͇̩̔͂ͯ͐ͭ̿̽m̨̝̩̜̓͑̋̆̽ḛ̦̙͇͔̭̤ͣ͛ͪ̊̇̔͂͝ ̩̪͎͍̟c̶͈͚͉̣̖͑a̮͉͙̓͑̿ͤ̈̾̅n̽͡ ̟͑̈̄y̖͚͇̜̤̪͈̅̄̈̉̌̎o̼̼͎ͮ̀̐͛̎u̠̙̗̒͛ͫͦ̿̅̄ ̟̱̰͍̦͛͆̂̑͋̽͂ṕ͖̯̗̣͈̙͙͘l̖̯̼̻̯̻̭̏͒̔̅̎ȇ̯̪̰̞̻̮ͨ́ͯ͆ͪ̑a͎͎͇̜̝͇̺ͫͯ͛͛ͧͧͣş͛̔̋̏e̵̘̗̅̅̐ͅ ̜̉͆͊̍̓s̜ͤͦt̪͓͔͚̲̯̯̆ͧ͒̆͊o̧̜͒̃̂ͭ̍p̪͔ͩ̐ ̤͕̖̥̙̒ţ̺̇ͥ̔o͈ͦͬ̑͒͠ự͉̮̻̞͍̊̂͗ͫ̎c̄̾̇ͯ̄ͮ͏̙̳h̰̮͈͈̭̤ͣ͋̾ͅi͚̱͕̩̲̩n̂̾g̰̮̣̠̻ͥ͊͌̍͠ ̛͓̖̩̗̈͌̒̐̀͌m̵͙̥̳͓̝̏ͧͤÿͮ̑ ͣ̇ͣͯ̇͠ȅ̹̠̲̦ͧ̀̑͂͢a͎̹̞͐̈ͪ̂ṛ̸̮̳̘̣̂ͤͮͦͅ?̍҉" Goldie asked

"But u are so soft Goldie." Prime smirked. Springtrap gave him a glare.

"Don't worry Spring, I ain't gonna steal her mate. I'm gay." Prime admitted "Wait. Was that jealousy I saw Springy?" Prime laughed as he started running from an angry Springtrap."You're still my favorite mate!" Prime yelled as he ran. "Btw, your kids are adorable!" He continued to yell. Prime talks a lot when he runs. Soon he falls from astma attack.

"Neon... Puffer!... Please! I'm gonna... Die!"

Neon rolled her eyes and gave him the puffer

"mom what's the meaning of life?" Plushtrap whispered

"4̉ͭ̐̃҉͕͈͚͙2͖̥͎̮̤͠" Goldie answered

"that's the answer to everything" She said

"E̖̦̱̥̙͉̟̔x̪͈͚ͪ̾ͣ̔͌̎ȧ̦̙͉̮͐ͫ͜c͚̪͖̙t̜͕̣͕͇̳̤̂̏̒͛͑̈l͊ͬͮ͆̂͒҉̬͙̱͖̪y̵͓̺̜̠̙̠ͤ͗̒ͯ͐,ͫ̀ ̙͚̱̳̦̳̥̈́s̥̤͓̺̺̉o͏͉̬͖̗̬̜̣ ͣͧͪͫ̅̀i̙̲̭͕̐ͮ̏̆t͕͎̤̠̦̐̆͌͠'̰ͩͣ͌s̹̭̩͊̍ͯͬ̋͐͌ ͑͡a̳͕͍͍͚͕ͤ̓̾ͤͭͯ̕l̰̼̹͎͓ͤ̔̏̂̐́̚͠s̐o͢ ̜ͦͭͩ͟t̡̬̻h͓̮͔̺ͥͩͨ͘ę̠̰̙̮̯͍͆̊ͅ ̧̠̯̳̟̭̇͐ͩ͌̚a̙̙͓͓̔̀́̾n̡̜͎̫͉͎͇ͥ͑̃̑̽͂ͅs̟͙̓̈́̿̌ͯͮŵ̬̼͔͎̣͛͡e̷̗͇̯͐̽͛ͬͪͣ̚r̪͓͙͍͟ ̫͇͇̱̟͜t̡͈̗̝̯̟͍ͅo̸͚̫̬̙͙͖̊ͥ̉̓̊ ̪͎̄̍́̀ͮ̃ͭy̻͖̟̗͕̔̾̿̈͗͗͘ͅo̥̟̜͙͉ͬu͈͚̙̖͇ͩr̠̪͍͉͑̇ͥ̽̚ ̜̲͈̜̲͓̙͛ͣͫ͂q̰̳͈̳͇̲̻̉ͦ̄ͥ̏́͐͢ư̦̼͆ͩe̼͖͎͔ͤ͆ͯ͒̑ͅsͪ̍tͪ̏ͪ͂̈͠i̪͈͋ͤͭ͋́̚̚ͅo͈̣͔͖̝͎͚n̢͍̼̙̘͍̼͌̃ͩͫ̈́̚" Goldie said

"... yeah I guess" she mumbled

Neon licked some of the blood "Neon ... you aren't a vampire" Chris said

"What if I am?" She said "and anyways, blood tastes peachy!"

"... Neon you are a human ... please just act like one"

"YOU NEVER TASTED BLOOD BRUH!"

"I CHOKED ON MY OWN BLOOD WHEN I GO BI- ... YOU KNOW!"

"OH LORD I DARE YOU TO DRINK BLOOD!"

"NOOOOO! I'LL BECOME A COMPLETE VAMPIRE THEN!"

"DUDE THIS AIN'T OWARI NO SERAPH!"

"I KNOW!"

"YOU SURE ARE TAKING THE REFERENCE FROM THAT SHOW!"

"GAAAAAAAH MY LORD!"He screamed. Cassy sighed and just handed him a little glass of blood "erh ... where did you get that blood from?" Chris asked

"drink it" she said, Chris looked at it, disgusted. Cassy rolled her eyes and just shoved it in his mouth, Chris somehow managed to gulp it in "oh and I don't have HIV"

"errrrrrrrrrrh ... WAIT THAT WAS YOUR BLOOD?!" Chris started to vomit

"This is why we should never trust girl cousins" Cassy laughed

"I NEVER TRUSTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Chris said before he continued to vomit while Cassy just smiled

Prime starts to breathe again. "Thanks mate." He said, still struggling though. "I like the taste of blood, tastes like metal" Prime said smiling at Neon. "Goldie can I hold the babies? They're so cute!

Goldie pulled them closer to her "Į͉͍̦̙̲̥͕ ̲̃̆ͯ̃͂͠d̛̪͚͎̺̫͗on̰̯̤̗̟͙̘͊̾ͪͩͤ͐'ͤͤ͏̖t͐̏ͨͧͨ͘ ̈̀ͩ͋ͥ̑tͪ̌h̬͍̰̺̫̰͗͗͗̓͗̇͆͝i͙ͧ͗̌͡n̆ͧ̂̉̑͗͡k̼͒̽̐͑ͧ̏ͨ ͯ̃s̙͂̀̒͢ò̯̞̘̯̥ ̩̫͋̋̄ͭa͈̝͕̜͑̂ͅf̸̲̩̳͔͖̘ͭ̓ͩ̅t̲̰̍͌̈́̉̌̕e̤̞̜̬̭ͅr̨̝̳ ͈͎̙̼̔̎ͩ̌̇w͔̠̝ͤͬͧ̈́̍̐ͅh͕̰̭̘̮ͧ͒͌ͩͥa̞̯͍̹̝̺͂̅̂̇͡t̬̟͈̪̮̞͙̿̀ͩ ̆ͦ̎y̼̳̩̫ͣͨ͑ͧ̉͡o̞̅ù̩̙͇̝͎̥͗ͪ͊̆̚ ̘̖̖̰̠̦͊̈̇sͨ͝aͪͤ͏̰̺̙͎̮̙̭ḭ̶̺ͮ̚d̅͛̿҉͕͍͕̝͎" she mumbled, Neon just shrugged

"What the hell did I say mate?!" Prime demanded. "Why are my favorite character's the meanest to me?!" "you know what? I dare all males to become females and vice-versa for this whole round"

"I already told you Trap's a Tsundere and Goldie is probably a Kuudere" Neon said

"WHAT DA FAQ'S A KUUDERE?!" Prime exclaimed, Neon forgot to explain him the defination of that word

"-ucking SEARCH IT UP!" Neon said, she just snapped her fingers and turned everyone of the opposite gender ( I think that's called genderbending) but of course, Mari and SBonnie will not- WAIT THEY'D BECOME GENDERLESS THEN!

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Plushtrap said "WHY?!" She ... HE exclaimed

"OH YESH! IMMA BOY NOW!" Neon said "Now my mum cannot drag me out to shopping saying 'girls love shopping, it's like their hobby!' I swear shopping ain't no hobby and even if it is, it's definitely not mine" sh- he mumbled

"Wait Imma girl too?! Ah f**k I can't make 'suck my d**k' jokes now." Prime grumbled.

"Welp, you can make kiss my a** jokes" Neon said, Springtrap was trying his level best not to punch the two hosts because they were talking like this in front of there kids, well Plush can hear (13 people) but Atlas can't (FREAKIN 6 OR 7!). "And I can make the suck my d*** jokes" Neon laughed

" WHY AM I A GIRL?!" Trap screamed

"It's awkward to be a boy ..." Chica said "... IT'Z TIME TO HAVEZ SOME PHAN! AHAHAHHAHAHA" He went insane

"Sister calm down" TChica rolled her HIZZZZZZ! eyes

"I have no words" Mangle said

"Same here" Foxy said as he agreed to his sister's words

TFreddy and Bonnie were just laughing at TBonnie "WHAT?!" H- she exclaimed

"Y-YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL HAHAHHAHA" Bonnie laughed, it's true, Henry LITERALLY made TBonnie look like a girl

" My god" Freddy sighed, and da Nightmares didn't give a fuuuuuuck~

"oh my gosh Imma girl I'm so beautiful" Prime joked

"YAY I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Atlas exclaimed

"... H-She's young people ... she's young" Mari said

" Oh one more thing ... I AM A TEENAGER!" Plushtrap snapped "NOT A BABY LIKE ATLAS!"

"P̧̟̼̖ͫ̅͐̎͋̊L̝̻̹̜͗ͨ́̈́ͫ̊̽Ũ̵̥͓͔̽̍ͧ̏̈S̤͠H̸͙͓̭͖̣̲͖ͮT͚̪̏ͭ̉͆ͪ̀͘R͈̒A̼̎ͧ̎̾̆̚̚͟P̨̳̜͍̱̞̮̫͂ ̔͗ͥ͑ͨ̄BEHAVE" Trap and Gold snapped together

"oh my god parenthood" Neon laughed

" WHY DID YOU TWO HAVE TO BE MY PA-" Before Plushtrap could finish Neon placed a hand on her mouth

"I have had 13 years of expereince with parents, you have only had like a week's experience, trust me, never EVER say anything like that sentence which you were about to say, to your parents" Neon whispered in her ears

"Neon's got a point mate." Prime said to Plushtrap. " oh and Springtrap! What can I do to make u not hate me!" (Prime: I know he's a *however u spell it* I'm just dramatic) Prime begged. "Oh and I forgot!" Prime runs off then returns with stuff "Here." Prime gives Atlas a cute teddy and Plushtrap a video game consel.

"YAY~" Atlas smiled and hugged it

"hmm ... how do I know this won't burst in my face?" Plushtrap looked at Prime

"ỳ͓e̮̪̝̘̩̳̓͆̕a͙̗̼͚̦̬̒ͭ̇͊̈ͥ̚͢h̡͈̹̫̼͓̦̳̀ͪ ̹̼̺͌h͌̎̇ͯ͐̓o̬͇̘̮w̪͆ ̝̬͎̒͒d̖̩͚̥͖͚́͊͛͆o͉̖̟͚̔͑͋ͧ ̰͉̘͛͐̈́ͬ̓ẅ̍ͥ̚ḛ̹̗͓͎̓̿̀ͅͅ ̜̙ͤͤ̒ͨ̈ͫk̠̣̪̮ͧ̋͋̐n̷͙͉̰̅̔ͥ̃̅ó͚͈̰̜̗̱̬ͬ̄̌ͨ̔ͦw̰͕̪̣̣̙͒̄̀͂ͅ ͔̅̄͛̓̈ͭ̚͟t͋҉̩͇̲͕̯͔̬h̰̗̹̻͐͊͑͑͛͌̽̕ë̙̘̮͙̪̼́͜ͅs͍̻̱̖͇ͥ͂̎ͅe̯̼̠̪͒ͤ ̤̮̩̹̼̞́t̸̪̗͚̠̥̦̟̋̈́̈͆̈ͧ̂h̻̬͍̄ĩ͓ͫ͢n̡̟͆̃͂g̯s̖͔̬͖͍̖̠ ̫̩̥͕̗͙̻͊ą̲̜̭̓̚r̟̯̤̟ͫ̉e̮̯̒ͦ̌͑͌ͦͭͅ ̯͇͇͈̎ͭ̂́ͮ̂ṣ̫̾͆͗ͬ̐́ă̱̠͖̰̖͎͔̇̒ͫf͉͍̙̤͙̲̘ȇ̢̬̭͐͋?ͬ̔" Goldie questioned hi- her

"He wouldn,t wanna hurt you guys" Neon said "and if he does" he showed Goldie his knife " Prime shall be punished" Neon said in a sickly sweet voice with an insane grin on her face, the atmosphere around her also seemed to darken "so" the atmosphere just vanished and Neon smiled innocently " you have my word; this is safe"

"This is why I'm friends with Neon. Awsome phyco b***h. Mate, I use these everyday! I'm pretty sure it's safe. I don't want any of u guys to kick the bucket." Prime said truthfully. Springtrap growled.

"What the hell is wrong with the way you talk!? What the f**k is kick the bucket!?"Springtrap screamed. Prime placed a hand over hi... Her chest in fake hurt.

"Ouch mate. Can't help I'm from Australia. Kick the bucket means die BTW."

Before Trap could have said anything, Goldie took Bonnie's guitar and smashed Trap on the head with it " I̱̻͑ͭ̔͗ͅ ͙̹̮̼̱̤͎ͭͣ̅̕t͍̘͕͓̮̎ͩ͂͝ḥ͙̘̟̯ͨi͓̿̿͂͒̓̒n̬̅́̍ͮ͋̊̑ͅk̡͉̤ͯͧ̒̾ͤ͆ ̞͙̯̮ͧ͢ͅy̴̭̗̖̙ͪo̢̜̺̪̔u̦̝̟͈̘̭ͨ͐͋̈́͠ ̼̮̙̬̜͐́̓͊̉̔̑͘s̘͈ͨͭ̓̓͛̍͂h̭͙͆̎̉͆o͈̤͉͖͖u̡͎l͒ͩͩ̉̽̐̀d͉̯͓̱͂̍͝ͅ ͙̼̒̃͐ͤ̈s̙̝̥̮̫͑͡t͉̗͉̰̠̟o̺̼̞͜p̺̹̐͐̇̃̅ ̬̤̿̔̿̚b̨̪̥̪̭e̬̦͎ͧ́͋ͭ͜i̧̤̳̱ͮͅn̛̬͇̣̭g̺͋̈̓̒̿͠ ̳͑ṣ͉̹̈͋͌̔̊͗͛͟ơ̜͓͍̺̭̝ͤ̆ͫ͑̋ͦ ̅͌̓̏̀h̴̞̏o̩̻̠̻̙̍̎̓t̟̳̝̹̺͉͠ͅ ̝̭̞͇̘̙̍̇͂̓ͪ̾́h̸̭̬͆̎e͖̳̋͂̄̂̋͌͐͜a͍ͥ͊̇ͯd̹̈ͫ͂e̺̫̭̜͎͊̀ͨͨ̑͂ͪd̡͚ͦ̈ ̨̩̹̗̯͖͒̾T͖̘͈͍̳̲͆ͧr͓͚ͪͥͧ̓̎̀̔a̠̞̺̞͓̺͈͟p̘̱̩͔̂̋ͥ̓ͬ̿y̨.͚̤̺͇͓̄̍̾̄͂͋̊ͅ ̩̺̲ͫY̢̟̭͚̞̾o̺̼͍̬̜̺͊̅̉̽̍͗ǘ͉̜̳̜͙̿̾̒͊͛̆ ͍̥̜̼̠̜̌ͅa͈̹͈͕̤̹ͧͣͨͨͤ̋̏r̢̹̯̲̘ͪ̑́̑̄ẹ̣̗̠͓ͧ̍ ̱̻̗̜̖̰͙o͕̦̠ͥ́v͍̻̫̞͚͈̮ͧ̒̅̈̃ͭē̯͓̲̮͕͊̄̅̇̾̍r̬̪̠̗̞̮̔̈̉̉ͬͦ̚͢

̲̗̻̜͑̏̓͊ͫ̆r͔̲̬̽͆̚ê̴͔͓̗̞̜̝̂ͤ̉̐a͖͚̖̒͘ͅc͉̝̤̣͈̿ͯ͗̎t̪͈͔͕̤͇͌ͨ̏͟ͅi̼̜̙̟n̢̰̪̩͚̙̣̻ͨ̔̾g̤̅̈́ͭ ̸n͈͉̼̿͂̌ͨͤ͟o̜̾ͧ͆͒̓̏̚ẉ͎̼̠̖̻ͭ̍̐͐̈́"

"grrh ... you know I hate being called Trapy" Spring said

 _"ä̮͓́͆ͫ̅ͦ̒n̤̠̳̱̠̲̜̈͑ͧ̈́̂͛d̵̟͈̈ͤͮ̔̀̇̚ ͙͙̠̫̽̊̚ỳ͍̲̞͇̜o̝̻̩̭u̧̥̥̖̗͓̗̙̔͛̋ͥ ̦̹ͩͦͅk̫͈̙̠̝͂̾̈ͥ̏̏͢n̗͈͖̺̩͑͗̀̄̔ơ͚̦̺̔ͨ̉͐w̞̗͕͕̲̟̬ͣ͌̽̉̀ ̤̻̣ **I̟͍ͅ ̸ͪh͚̰ͭ̆́̓ͬâ̱̮t̫̟̭̳̦͗̋͂ͧ̾̕ȇ͔̥̐̌ͣ̿͒͗͜ ̗͚̹̫̼̒̅̂ͯ̽̈́͑̕ͅb͍̩̖̰̽ͮ̄e͙̫̣͟i̧͔̘͍̞̜͇͑̀ͥ͊ͣ̓ṉ̟̤̮́̐̂̎̔g̢̼̭̘ͦ̔ ̳̙̥̫̈ͧͮͨ̽ͬ̑c̶̙̭̺͙͇͚̜̊ä̢̹̱̗́͂l͔̻̩͗͌͋̍l̬͈͉̮͙͓͓̒ͯ͊ȇ̈͗ͨ̒͌d̞̯̺͖̥̼̾ͅ ̣̖̼̎̉́G͈͉̤̘̝̀͘o̸͍̫̠ͮl̽͡d̳̰̻̖͙̤̲̏͡i͊̇҉͍l̯̰͖̝͕͚ͪ͋͡ỏ͓̼̟̪̒͋ͅc̫̼͙͕̘̤͓ͭ̌̕k̳̻͌ͧ͊ͥͩs̻͖͒ͥ͞**_ " Goldie smashed Bonnie's guitar on Trap's head again

"MY GUITAR!" Bonnie whinned

"C̗̻͙̪á̪̣͖́̓̐͊l͑͏̬͔̩̟̲m̢̬̥̺̺̮̹̓ͅ ̒ͬ̊̽ͮ̉͌͞d͙̅͆͟o̱̣͠w̙̱̪n͕͙͇͎̺͈̬͆ͣͪͤ̓̓ ͔ͣ̓b͙͍̩u̇ͭ̔ṋ̷̖̻̠͐̉͑̓̚n҉̜͕̮̪͚̟̺y̗͓͈ͧ̋̂̐̈ ͖͍͙͎̗̣ͣ͐̅͊͛I̮͚̹̍̈́̿ͭ̈́'̩͓͓̹͖l̤ͤ͐̍ͅl͙̄̕ ̞̬̰̖̿͝f͖̩̺͚͉͐̎͞ĩ̧̭̺̝̻̠ͮx̛̪͙̼͚͛̈͑̔ͮ ͈̣̬̦̈ͯ̆̀̒͑ͧi̹̬̅ͣ̊͗̇͢t̝̲̹͓͈ͅͅ" Goldie rolled her eyes

"GOLD YOU AWESOME MATE!" Prime grinned

"Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys- ... " Jessie looked at everyone " ... I'm probably dreaming" she waved off, Neon threw a chocolate at her "OW! okay ... so it's not a dream"

"Yep" Neon nodded her head "Changing genders here fam"

"Okie then- ... I actually need to go fast so erm I DARE ALL BUNNIES TO HAVE A CARROT EATING CONTEST!

"Carrots!?" Prime and Trap run to vomit

"What's a ... carrot ?" Plushtrap asked while Goldie just covered his face with his hand

"T̨̹̥͖̠̦r̈͐̑͑͏͔̪a̲͕͇͎͖̲̹͋̅̿̚͜p̳͎̔̍͆ͯ̆̀ ̞̫̠͕̙̖̌͡.̪̠ͧ̎͌̾.̢̟̮̻̗̻̑͗̿ͦ.̸̘͋ ̜̙̮͍̞ͪͩ͐͐̚t͉̱̍͝h̗ͧ̍͋̄a̬̗̖ͧt̸͖̭̼̖͋̈́̐̾̾͌͑ ̐͏͓͚w̰͚̫͚̻͋̓̑͗ͅa̘͙̰̮̙̥s̴͎͈̬̀ ͕ͤl̸̘̭͊ͪo̷̩͕̪͎̮̤̣̔͗ͥ̆̈̓ơͦͩͭͭ͌ǫ̣̹͛ͦo͇̪̮̖̲̼͙̓̆̈́̔͒̍̿o͖ͩ̅̽̐̊̅õ̜̠̳̤̫̊ͭ̒͞o̦̜̥̲̗̠̊ͤ̅̈́ͣ̕n̗̼͚̦ͧ͒̿̇͗͞gͧ̇̚͜ͅ ̛͕̓̓ͥͣ̋ͫa͕̙̼̦̔͌̔g͍̣̳̩̰̘̗̃̆̕o̼̗ ̝̱ͩͬa̰̫̹̝̔n͋̎ͤ̍̓̆̇͜d͇̎̇ ̳́I̴ͩ̆ͬ̏ͭͥ̑ ̑̅ͬ͆̓̿͏w̯̥̱̜̜͆̈̄ͮ̆ȁ̞̠̭͖̲͕ͪͩͬ̓ͮ͑ŝ̼̥̪͖̜̜̪̔͆̾̅n̷͉̭̱̱͖̫̏'͇͙̫͇̾͒ͮ͑͠ͅt̤̞̯͎́ͅͅ ͚͇͖̩̰̳̟ͩ͋́ͮ̕g̗̪̱͖̙͔̐͑ͯo̢ͯ̉ͤo̴̝̫͔͖ͧ͊ͭ̒̌͐d̞̪̞͕͔̺̹ͧ̅̽ͯ̆ͥ ̪̞̩͍̮̫́a̢̫̺̫͚̣͍ͅt̼̜̺̜̀ ̘̐ͭ̀m̢̅ͤ͂a̺̞k̷̝̼̙͙͉̞̺̐̈́ͯ̅͛͑iͦ̈̃͌͊҉̲͈n̬̥̻͆̊̂ͧ͊̑̇g̪̱̮ ̦̟̙̪̙ͮͦ̒p̟̬͕̗̱̫͓̆͛ͭͨi̦̩̋͛͋̾z̲̦ͯ̑͡z̆͂͐ͫ̆͊̿́a̧͈̐͛̿ͮs͔̜̤̔̇͛͊ͩ̈̓͜ͅ,͉͔̽ͧ̃͡ ̦̩̈t̢͖̳ͩ͒ͯ̅̆̉h̢͈̃̾̈̚a̷͍͑t͖̣͇̤̰̻̆͗̒ͮ̏͋̀'̼͚͙̬̳͖̒͑̚s̖ͭ͐͒̀ ̹̻͚̲̰͛͗̆͌̐͒ͨͅw͟h̭̫̫̳͇̏y̿̄ͧ͆ͧͧ҉̲ ̹͖̤ͪͫ͛ͫẗ̜̻̖͖͒̌hͯ́̆͌̚a̡ͦ̋̍̾̀ͅt̫̙ͬͣ̓ ̝̙̰͚̟̂ͅc̯͠ą̹͙͍͓̠̙̂̓ͤ͊ṛ̨͒r̠ͫ͐ͩ̀ỏ͇̭̱̻ͮͧ̀t̚ ̩̻̞̫͌ͫp̛̺͉̱̣̖̤̓ͪ̍̒͐͛ͯi̡͖ͦż̽̊̎͊͌z͎͙̓͛̇̒̆ͬ̊̕a̙͙̜̍͋͒ ͕͖̿ͭͣd̜̰̖̗̞ḭ̞̠ͬͧd͍̮̩͛̑̋n͕̭͈̩̝͇͔̈ͪ̓̾'͍̻̬̘͛̈́t̺̥͖̺̮͓̱ ̹̪̝̫͈͓̍ͦ̌̇ͩͨͤt̉̍ã͌̃̋̀͐ͪ͏͈̲̰͎̙s̮͉̜͔͓̭͊̄ͩ͑̈́ͫ̓͠ṫ̖̞̯̠͒̓̅̐̏̚e̝͖͖̺̮ͩ͂ͨ̒̓̚ ̨͚̗̬̺̈́ͧ̋͌g̻͓̲̞̎̈͂̉̊ͅo̒͏͇͎̙͕ͅo͕̘̰̬̞͙̘d̼̩ͣͬ̅ͫ̽ͧ" Goldie said

"Carrot pizza?" Neon questioned

"Y҉é̵͜ą̛҉h҉͏ ̢͟t͘͜h̕e̶̸y͝ ̵͠e̵͘͜x̵i͏͢͞s̸ţ҉͟ ̷̀.͡.͡͡.̡̢ ̸͟t͘͜h̸̀a̶҉t҉ ͠t̀i̶͡m҉̛e ̡͟I ̡̀͟d́ì̸͢d̶ǹ͟'͝t҉̸ ̢̕kno͟͏ẃ͞͡ ̵̀͘h̷͜o͡͡w̕ ̛̕͠ţ̵o̴͜ m͏a̷͢͞ke͝҉͢ ̶́a̛ p̶̕͝i͘͢z̴͢͞z̡̀a̛ ̨͟a̵͞n͝͞͠d̶ ͟er҉̷m S̷p̷̷r̨i̡͘n̶͝g͜͠t̸́͟r͏̵̛a̡͜͟p͢ ̕wa̷n̛̕͏t̶͢ed ̡tó ҉͜try̴͡ ̡̧o̷̴n̡e a̶͠n͢d̶ ͞h̴̸͟e͞ ̨f̛͜͠o̵̕r̸c̡͜e̡͝d҉̸̸ ̷̕m̢͟e͠ ̛t̡o ͢m̶a̴͜ke͠ ͝o̷n͜e̶ an̸d ̨̕.͜.̡.̡̧ ́͞y͠e҉ah͘ ͞l͘et̷'͞ş̛̕ ̛j̴͜ust͜ ̵͡҉s͏̀a҉̸y̷ ͞ȩ͟v́e͠҉͠ŗ͜ ̶͡s̷̡͠į̷n͏c̡̧è̵̶ t͝h̸͡e̶̸͟n̷͝ h͢͠e̛ ͜͜͡d̵́͝i͟d҉n̛҉̡'̨͝t̵͘ ̴l͝i̶k͏̀e̛͏ ̴ca҉́͠rr̷͞o̶̶t̷͏͠s҉͠"

"DON'T LIKE?! I HATE CARROTS!" Trap exclaimed

"J̢̎̏̐͂ͭ̅̆e̶̠̦̱̼̳̰ͧ̒̆ͪͣ̓̈ê̵̳̩̊̚ẑ̯̖͘ ͝T̮̰͕̲͖͐̅̂̌̾ͤr̭̳̗̹ͯȁ͓̯͔͙̏̂͘p̵̝̯͔ͭ͐̂̾̄̐ ͇̥̭̇̃̏ͮͬy̟̺͉͙̻̦͊ͥͩ̽ͬͭ͜o͓̖̣͌u͚̹̺̯̼͚̎̊'̪̹̲̠ͩ̿̎̈ͩ̑ͩr̨̝̯̫̥̬͇̾͊̿̑̄ͣȅͣ̿ ̻̥̻̙͙̒ͤͮ͌̒ͯ͢r̖͙̣̂̌͂͡ē͕̳̤̺̞̈́̈̌m̞͑͊͐ͣ̋i̬̜͂̓͑̊ǹͯḑͨͪ̊i̯͈̤̠n̫͇̙̩ͯͮ̈́͑͜g̨͔̣͈̬ͮ͌͗ ̻̥̦̆ͭm͎͌ë̳ͪ͞ ̨̾̎ó̮f̃ ̜̣̪̱͔͔̲̐̓̿̄͆t̹̪͖̣̳͈̝h͈̼̥̭͂̒̉̍̋͆á͈͖̪̬t̨̥̱̪̞́̒ ̫̆̏̐̊ţ̣̖͖̰̠̖̘̆̉̾ͥi̻̮̻̥̠͎m̮͇̊͋̒̃̀̂̍̀ȩ̹̲͕̞̉̄̇ ̲̳̼̲͒̅͊ͬ̇͛̀ŵ̹̱̗̍ͧ̚h̠̯̤ͩͥeͣ͆ͣ̎n̵̥̗̦̗͓͙ͭ̇ͧͨ̂͑ͮ ̀̽̽̑͟aͅͅ ̳͕̟͉̹͕̰͑̈́ͥͮ̌ͮ̓l̲̥i̺͔̦͖̫̻̹l̰̼̪̗̘͉̙͌̎̕'͉͖̍ͮ̈́̇ ̛͔̲͖͕̥̞̹͐p͔͉̝͇͈͈͔ͪ̔u͙̱̒̎̃́̑͒p̖̙̫̼̞͔̀ͮ̊́ ̔̒s̯͍͚̙̆̉̌̎̅̔o̸͓̬͇ͥ͐m̘̲͙̫͚͉ͅê̮ͥ͛ḥ̗͇̞o̖͔̳̘̩ͬw̨̎ ͍̫̤̜̭͕͈̃͗̈ͤ͟en̯̥̦͓̏̋ͥ͘t̆͛ͬ̏͗ẹ̟̰̫͈̭͖͒͊̑̈́̿r̶͔̔̓̓͆̈͋e̬͇̠̳͚͆̊͑̆̉ͅd͚́ͯ́̎̐͌͝ ̣̻̰͙ͨ̂͐͗ͪ͟ö̡͕̱͎̮͚̯̲̐͌ͭ̈́ü̬̫̺̗͐ͤ̆̄̎ṙ̨̦̲̪̫̙̦̖̎̂̆ͣ ̢͕̱͙̜̎ͭ̾ͫp͎̦͓̞̈̔i͎͈͈̒̃ͥͅz̼̮͖͎̮̙͖ẑ̗̥͚ͯͯ̈́ͨͭ͂͞ͅe̫̘̯̻̽̀̑̀̋ͭ͐r̹̗͇͖̙͖̜ͪ̌́ͮ͊̇̀ḯ̩ͧ͘a̮͔͓̹̤̯̾̄́̆̈͢ͅ ̞̤̣ͤ͑ͬ͑ā̠̫̼n̹̥̐̂̚d͚̔̓̂ͪ ̨̝͙̻̝̰y͕͎͚ͭ̓͋̈ͣ͗̀͝o̯̰̠̖̠̖͞u̧̩̫̖̫̳ ͦ́ẃ̙̭̟̩͔̹̑͆̆ͭ̃ͦe̙̭͆̎̈̓̄r͓ͣ̽̔̈ͧ͛ͭe͐̊̐̓ ̼͈̘̩̓ͯ͌̓af̨̟̟̫̼̝͚͙͐ͨͬͬͫͯ̑r̬a̲̮͓ͣi͙̣̞̜̗̗d̬̙̄̉͊̌̓ͯ͞ ͉̤̩̄ͅo̵͍f͓̮̩͆ͤ̎ͣ͒ͥ ͕̳̑̇̾͛͐ͯ͡iͯͪ̃̔̇̂̚t̟ͫ̅ͨ ̰̮͙͎̘̙ͭ͐ͯ͂̌͝ḇ͕̤̫e̻͖ͭ̈́̏͂̆ͥ͟c̩̘̥͇a͉͎̗͒́ͦ͐ͣ̾u͖̥̹̠̥̭̠̽̄̃͋ͧ̅s̖ͦ̄ͬ̐ȇ͍̮̥̖̎̓ ͪ̆͌̔͑͌҉̠̤̩̳i͖̝͒t͐̆ͦ̽͢ ̪̘̲̞̞͚̈́͑ͫ͛ͨ̚'̶̦̫̟̯̻̥̞̊ͪͭ̐̅ͨͧn̟͓ͥ͂ͣ͋ͨ̐͡ȉ͚͖̜̊͠b͂̎͞b̴̭̫̯̦̥ḽ͓̙̝͂ͭ́̅̚e̮͖̖̬͐ͥ́ḏ͍͈̘̠̣̤̓̾̓ͣ͘'̮̘̮̜̤̬̘ͦ͒ͮ̊͆ͩ̍ ̫̮͍͓̘͇̾͘y͓̮̘͓̳̙ͣ̈́ͪ̒́͗͝o͉̰͑͗͆ͨ͌̓̏ǘ̙͈̲̩̌͋͛̚r͚͉̺̉́ ͚̩̠͔̣̓̄͑ḟ̻̓̽̓͡o̟͚̳͍̳ͥ̄̓̍ͮͣ̆͝o̲̦̙̻͚͈̾ͪͭ̅̈̿́ͅt̺͙̩ͮ̈́̌̋ͬ̿̃͠" Goldie sighed

"Awwww I love puppies!" Prime said.

"Imma gonna draw for a bit mates."

"What are u drawing?" Springtrap growled.

"Certainly not u and Gold kissing" Prime smirked, drawing.

"MY . GOD ." Trap clenched his fists

"breeeeeeeeath dad" Plushtrap said as he helped Jessie and Neon settle the table and arrange the carrots for the contest

Prime chuckles quietly as he I mean she continues to draw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAND IT'S TIME FOR THE CONTEST!" Neon said, all the bunnys sat down with 500 carrots in front of them

"The first to finish all the carrots shall be the winnerrrrr BEGIN!" Jessie exclaimed

Springtrap looked at the carrots ' help me lord' h-she though. Plushtrap looked at the carrots and shrugged, he took one and started munching on it. Bonnie and TBonnie were literally just shoving the carrots in their mouth. SBonnie and NBonnie looked at their carrots and shrugged, they shoved the whole plate into their mouths and gulped it in. The two hosts looked at them in shock

"Aw man you beat me by one second!" SBonnie said and he gave NBonnie a friendly punch

"Haha these carrots very delicious" NBonnie said. Carrots slipped down Bonnie's and TBonnie's mouth as they were wide open. Springtrap looked at them in shock as well. Plushtrap didn't care and just continued to much on the carrot.

" erh ... um ... SO THE WINNER IS NIGHTMARE BONNIE GUYS! erm ... I DUNNO WHAT TO DO NOW ERH ... I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE THE STRENGHT TO TYE ANYTHING ELSE SO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! PEEEEEEACE!" *backflips out of a window and fails* * **Wasted** *


	4. ROUND 4 (Part 1)

**Warning for those who get Asthma easily and just LOVE the Goldtrap ship: This chapter has only one dare because it became so damn long ( about 2,400 words ) that I just couldn't continue anymore, this dare is VERY Goldtrappy and at one part Prime and I fanboy/girled so much that Prime got an asthma attack (hopefully not in reality)so read at your own risk, if life is lost then it's sooooooooooo not my fault. You have been warned.**

* * *

Neon entered the pizzeria by walking on her hands, she thanked god that the floor was clean "Don't ask" she said before anyone could say somthing "I was dared to - GAAH" She fell over, she saw Foxy laugh and growled, she placed her palm on the ground and pushed herself in the air and then fly kicked (?) Foxy who went a few inches into the ground by that. Neon landed on her hands "I'm practicing" She said

"He kinda deserved it" Chica said, just then Plushtrap came into the room

"HOLY-" she freaked out when she saw Neon and hid behind her mother from the damned freak

"Why hello Neon ..." Goldie said as she ignored her daughter

Neon smiled, she then somehow took out Goldie's microphone "HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO THE FNAF DARE SHOW WHERE WE MAKE A LONG SHITTY SCENE BY ONE DUMB LITTLE DARE!" She grinned trying not to fall " Oh and I want to make one more rule ... You cannot repeat the exact same -ucking dare. Because if you do, I will slowly get so god damn mad that I might just end up breaking my computer or lighting this shit on fire"

"ahem back to the show" Freddy said

"Oh yeah" Neon said gaining her sanity back " So we are adding a new group-"

"Sister location?" everyone asked

"nah ... though I'm thinking of adding them ... ANYWAY we are technically adding a new group, just making a separate category in the springs"

"Ḻ̴̘̖̺͋͂e̴̫̫͗ͅt̴̥̞̫͆͆͌ ̷̰͖̳̒̂m̷͔͈̌͛e̶̥̻̭̔͗͑̈́ ̸̫̹̌g̸̗̱͛̾̚u̸̡̯̣̩͒̈́̍́e̷̠̥̺̋̿ś̴̙̦͗͠s̸͇͚̃̀̄̍,̸͖͚̂ ̶̛̘͕́͊̃͜t̴͓̼̍̆̈́́ĥ̴̳̣̟͉͂e̷̝͔̟͂̏ ̵̻̻̄̌̔͋ͅy̶̦̖̯̘̏̀͠o̷̫͉͌̀̕u̴̟̣̲̝̽̂̎̊ṇ̴̗̙̦͛̈̎g̶͈̣̀̈́̀̂e̵͖̝̱̗͐r̵̨͖̟̪͋̓̾ ̶̙͙̗̾͐͜u̷͖̜̞͛͗̿ṣ̵̛̪̩̟͆̌̅" Goldie said blandly

"... CORRECT!" Neon said with a smile "How?" she asked

Goldie pointed towards Spring Bonnie and Fredbear "He does get pretty hungry, forgot to warn ya'" Fredbear said

"Why ... just- WHY NEON?! FU- CURSE YOU!" Springtrap screamed

"That was how you looked?" Atlas asked " what happened?"

"Yeah what happened?" Fredbear asked getting up "Like ... Why did I become so ... broken Physically and mentally and became a ... floating suit?"

" And why did I become so rude and aggressive?" Spring Bonnie asked

"Who you callin' rude and aggressive eh?" Springtrap asked Spring Bonnie as he held his bat, Spring Bonnie eeped and hid behind Fredbear

Goldie on the other hand just sighed and rubbed her temples "w̶̹̍h̶̡͐y̴͙̽ ̵̠̈ȉ̸̟s̶͖̾ ̴̯̃i̷̟͠t̴͇̅ ̷̛̺ṱ̵̿h̷̦͌â̴͔t̴̙̾ ̷̮̊ì̴͉n̷̟͌ ̷̙͂e̶̺͐v̵̬̊e̵̟͠ŕ̶̻y̴̠͒ ̸͙͆ř̴͕ỏ̸͙u̶͔͐n̶̖͋d̷͕̈ ̶̲͊t̶͇̊h̶̥͐ë̷̞́r̶̛͇e̶̯̍ ̸̉͜i̴̺͒ṡ̴͙ ̶̩̎s̴͔̐o̸͙͂m̵̹̆e̸͔͆t̶̜͝h̶̻̽i̸̞̾ṅ̴̙g̴̯͘ ̸̬͘o̴̪͝r̷͚͛ ̴͖́a̵͔̍n̶̠̕o̴͖̍t̶̳͊h̶̭̓ê̸͖ȓ̶͖ ̵̙̀w̸̹͗ḥ̶̔i̸̥͌c̶̲͝h̸̰̑ ̴̬̄s̸̙̒u̴̹̔d̶̮̀d̷̞̀é̴͍n̴̞͠l̶̥̍y̷̥͛ ̷̳͛m̴̤̒a̸̯̓k̴̜̿ê̶͜s̵̱̈́ ̷̖͆u̸͙̎s̷̰̓ ̸͔͑a̶̻͘s̴̘̔ķ̵͗ ̶͓́ä̵̝b̵̗͌ơ̸̹u̶͈͊t̷̩́ ̶͉̔o̵̬̾ŕ̴͙ ̶̪̉p̵̬̂ą̶͂s̵̝̏ť̷̜?̶̩̅ ̷̭̋y̷̢͗ô̵̦u̴̖͌ ̵͖̅k̵̝͘ņ̷͝o̵̹̎ẅ̷̺́ ̴̺̇w̵͕̄ḥ̸̅a̵̫͝t̸͉͊ ̵̈ͅŇ̷͈ȅ̵̬o̴͙̿n̴͍̏?̶̪̓ ̴̜͒H̴̳́Ö̴̗W̴͕͊ ̸̧͘A̴̱͝B̵̯́O̴̻͑Ǔ̸͈T̶͕̈́ ̸̖̆Y̴̺͒O̵͍̔Ũ̵̠ ̵̬͠Ŝ̴̼T̸͇̓Á̶̡R̴̾͜Ť̷ͅ ̸͘ͅA̴̺͝S̸͔̊K̷̢͑S̴̞̚?̴̦̃!̸͚̈" Goldie startled everyone

"..." Neon stayed silent "... I-I mean if you readers wanna give asks ... you can ... ?" She shivered "erh ... I think we should continue, I dare Springtrap to learn 'bout Australia from Prime"

"HELL YEAH! So what first?" SPrime said, Springtrap banged his head on the table "Well here's a small bit of basic slang.

G'day = hello

Ace! = great!/very good

Kick the bucket = to die or get killed

Crack a fat= get- (Neon: Just google it people ... He's an Australian) XD

We love BBQs here! Just love it!" he said

"Oh cmon it's not that bad" Spring Bonnie said, Springtrap just stuck his tongue out

"Okay so try and understand this sentence Springtrap:

G'day my mate Springtrap! Before u make me kick the bucket I'll just warn u that we all know u find Goldie so ace that u crack a fat at the thought of Goldie " he fell down laughing

"Dawe that'a adorable" Fredbear laughed, she didn't know that in the future Spring Bonnie would have a crush on her whilst Spring Bonnie tried to hid the slightest blush

Springtrap took a deep breath " okay, so this is what I understand from the sentence: Good day my pal Springtrap, now before you kill me I just want you to hit me 500000000 times with the guitar because I'm a goldtrap perverty b*** who ruins everything just . like . Goldie" he twitched his eyes

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie just stared at him, their programs didn't allow them to swear and yet the older version of Spring Bonnie just ... wow ... "Man that was harsh" Spring Bonnie mumbled

"You got 50% Springtrap. Now answer correctly before I activate your shock collar " Prime said

Fredbear got up and turned to give Springtrap a lecture before freezing in place "WHY YOU LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT EH?" He demanded, Trap then slowly turned around to the Goldie with a chainsaw "... s*** ..."

"Gold, need a hand?" Prime grabbed boomerang with blades on it

" ** _w̷̥͓̫̽̔͒ȟ̸̘̊̒͒y̷̖̰̺̏̊̔͂̕͝ ̴̙̟̱̾̌̕o̵̞̰̘̯̔f̸̮̜̝͔̑ ̷͚̤͚̱̄ç̶͈̎ỏ̶͖̗͎̰̭͎ư̷̫̗̇̆̽̒r̶̢̨̫̘̥͕̔̀s̴̹̗̦̯̏̾̿̈́̎ḙ̷̫̃͒̃̆ ̷̡̨̤̈́̈́̇́Ī̵͚̙͕̗́̇̈́͘͝ ̵̛̫̜̪d̵̟̹̫̟̗̐͛̐̐̒̏ò̵̢̙̯͗̽͘͝_** " she said in a sickly sweet voice

"Now tell me kids am I scarier when I'm mad or is your mother?" Neon asked sitting on a table

"Our mother" Whispered Plushtrap and Atlas

Prime said mother as well as he and Gold began chasing Springtrap "U still have to correctly answer the sentence Springy!"

"YOU ARE TELLING ME TO ANSWER A FUKING QUESTION WHILE RUNNING FOR MY F*** LIFE?!" he screamed

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie just watched the human, bear and bunny chase "urgh what did he do this time?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Eh why do we even care now" Bonnie mumbled

"Oh and Springtrap,... SUCK MY D*** (Prime: Sorry but we needed a suck my d joke) (Neon: lol your choice fam XD) And answer the question or we kill u!"

"NO!" Trap screamed before taking a sudden break when Goldie popped in front of him ... you probably know what the chainsaw did ...

"Oh cool I can teleport in the future" Fredbear said

"Really" Spring Bonnie said covering his eyes from what happened to Springtrap

"Gold, U ARE SO BADASS! Oh and Spring, when u regenerate, ya still gotta answer the question mate." Springtrap Prime grabbed a beer and drank.

"I know right? Neon said

"No- I'm not saying it" Springtrap said, he crossed his arms

"Springtrap answer the damn sentence or-" grabbed the shock collar "take your pick"

Trap didn't listen "am I really that stubborn?" Spring Bonnie asked

"Later in life yes" Prime shocks Springtrap "Want another? Or are u going to be a good boy?"

After Springtrap recovered from the shock he said " ... no"

"M̵͐͊͜y̴̩̳͓͐̂̆̋̈́̈́ ̷͎̫̰̜͗̉͗̌g̶̯̼̲͚̙̯̒́̾̚ȏ̷̡̜̯͆̿̈́̄́d̴̦̥̩̟̏̆ ̷͕̾T̵̤̜̔͑̈́̏͂r̵͕̙̪̼͚͒̓̌͗͂a̶̻̝͚̍̈́͠p̶̢̂ ̷͓̦͊̒̅j̶̡̘̦̱͍̪̈́̕͝ư̶̒͠͝ͅś̸̬̫̯ț̵̨̭̲̭̱̾͂͊̚ ̵̇̾͊̈́͋̚͜s̵̗̀̆̎a̴̛͙̳̙͑̈́y̵̡̛̋̀̏͗̕ ̴̩̳̗̦̍́́i̸̛͖̲̠t̴̟̗͙̙̄̇̈͑͘,̷̭̠͎̬̗̍͐̏͝ ̵͇͈͔̩͔̔͛̽̿̕i̸̢̛̱̟̠̮̒͗t̷͍̘̜̣́̈́̊̓͌'̴̹̪̐̆̋̊ͅş̶̳̰̮̞̮̌͛̀̏̍̕ ̴̧̖̗̏̈́̿̒̋̿͜n̷͚̦̪͉͙̅͗ŏ̴̜͕̀͛̕͝ṱ̵̏̌̈́͊̕ ̴̛̼̼̻͈̾̇͐̚̕l̶̢̓ị̷͕̣̞̅ḳ̶̦̠̲̰̂͜ę̴͈̅̽̋͝ ̶͔̣̯̈́͐̕̚ÿ̴̢̟̗́̑̍̚ͅŏ̷͚̌͆̓u̸̲̹͆̂̾̋ͅ ̸̥̲̺̙̬̅̓̎͜m̵̖̥̪̍ȩ̴̼̟͇͖̓̾a̴̗͎̽̆̔̂n̸̮̓͂͋̊͘ ̴̨̘̖͇̫͎̀̌̃̓͛͝i̴̫̭̺͖͑̑t̷̨͎̖̪͗̒́̈́̆͜" Goldie said blankly, Trap just puffed his cheeks

"I'll dare u and Gold to make out if ya don't mate" Prime laughed evilly, he whispered to Goldie "BTW the sentence I'm making him say is true, that's why I'm making him say it hehe"

""w̷̪̰̩̼͂ȅ̵̩͙̓l̴̤̳̒̓́͝l̸̡̘̻̻̾̈́ ̵͇̲̄͑͑̿t̷̠̤̩̫͗́h̴͍̪͙͑͌̊̓e̶͍̭͉̠̓́͝ṉ̴̠͕̈́ ̸̨̰̰̝͑͆͘.̷̧͈̼̠̾.̵̛̣̿̏͝.̷̟͌ ̶̦͌̂ṭ̷̑̓ḧ̸̖ĭ̸̢̊̚̚s̴͙̜̈ ̸͕̈́w̴̧̛̹̅i̶̹̣̊̋̈̆ͅl̷̻͖̲̥̐̓l̸͔͙͊́̆͝ ̶̡͆͋b̵̲̙̙̎e̵̪̹͓͑̃̓͝ ̵̖̝͌͒̊̎ä̵̟͎́͋ ̶̧͚̑l̴̩̏͝ō̵̬̳ṅ̸͔̝͒́̏g̸͓̯͋̀̒̈́ͅ ̷̩̟̋̃̇͋c̴̛̖̭̜͖̿h̸̹͎̤̾̚ā̶̺̫̙̉͌̓p̸͉͋t̸̡͉͈́ẹ̴͔̃̊͆͜r̴͓͗̏̽̃" Goldie mumbled

"NO! JUST- NAH! NOT DOIN' ANY" Trap started to become as red as a tomato

"not sure if that's anger or he's trying to hide his feels" Neon whispered in Jessie's ears, she just shrugged

'Okay u asked for it Springyboo I dare Springtrap and Goldie to have the most loving, passionate make out! (No sex tho. Please)(Neon: of course fam of course, no lemonz) and Springtrap! I dare u to say:... I love you. To Goldie." He laughed evilly " he was asking for it wasn't he Neon?"

Neon shrugged, there was a long silence "nope" Trap said finally " you can shock me all you want but I ain't doin it"

"lemme help" Atlas winked "Daddy if you don't then I'll tell 'em~" he laughed like the ... innocent child he was, Trap looked at him

"you will not say a word"

"sorry daddy but it's a dare and this is the right thing to do. Mommy told me to always do the right thing. Trap looked at Goldie and gave her a _'f*** you_ ' look

" Ooooooo I wanna hear. Tell me mate, what is papa Springtrap's little secret? *gives Atlas another cute teddy* Springtrap will still have to so the dare but I wanna hear this. U in Golds?"

"Í̸͚͉'̶͓̑̐m̷̞̾̿̽͝ ̶̠̯͇̑n̶̻̣͑̄o̸̹̦̭͓͗̌̕t̴̰͌̿̇͝ ̶͖͔̆͌̚ī̶̝̫̹͌́n̴̩̻͝t̷̢͖̹̓͠ę̷̎̑r̷̼̖̣̆͛͂̀e̸̼̙̫̝̒̄s̴̛͕͋́̚ẗ̵̳́͝ȩ̴̬͙͌͑̾̒d̶̗̱͕͊͂ ̷̜̝͇͒̈́͌í̴̡͉n̴̬̺͔̍ ̸̙̼̘͎͝a̵̧̯͋̔n̵̤̪̞̑͋͜y̵̡͍͆͊̐̑t̶̺̊h̵͕̹͎͆͐i̵͓̤̓̑̾͘͜n̸̬̎g̴͖̬͙̈́͒ͅ" Goldie replied to Prime

"NOPE!" Trap said "SON YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

" Y̵̰͚̩̮̊͑o̵̧̧͉͚͑ù̷̱̙ ̴͓͊c̶̛̠̭̻̖̍̅̔a̵̢͍̠̅ṋ̵͖̘͂̾'̸̭̥͓̚t̷̛̺̘̚͠͠ ̵͓̖̣́̊͆̚g̷̬͔̲͍͗́̈͘r̴̡̩̫̥̽̆͝o̷̬̽ü̶̧̼̜̏͝n̷͖̯͇̖͛̇ḏ̶̀ ̶̙̥̾̚h̵̥̲̅͒̊í̵̜m̵̹̫̪̩̎̉ ̶̮͙̄t̴̗̤͕͈͂͗͗o̶͍̳̻͍̐ ̸͓̐͌k̷̟̣̈ė̷̖̮́̔̎͜ͅe̷͕̜͔̘̓́p̶̥͌̚ ̸̘̑̈å̶̳͓̬̾ ̴͖͍͇̤̽͛͐͌ṣ̸̘͎̉̽͜͝ę̷̧̤̻̿̆͝c̶̡̢̼̺̈̿̽r̷̳͙̺̅̀͠͠e̸̹̹̟̽̐t̵̟̘͛͊̏͝ ̶͖͇̣́͊͠ͅạ̷̥̐̔̽͆n̸̡̞̲̆͗̆d̶͇͒̔͠ͅ ̵̡̮͛t̷̡̼̹̯͐̽͆͠ȩ̶̧͙̈́͊̇̚͜l̸͉̻̰͙̈́ĺ̷̢͇̝͠ ̷̨̥̜̲̌͘ï̵̙͈̾̂ͅt̷̡͌ ̵̫͒t̸̬̾̄̚͝ȍ̸͈̓̏̓ ̶̩͘̚s̷̬̦̖̈̿ö̸̮́͝m̸͔̥̆̽͂e̴͔̐͗͘ỏ̵̼̦̱̉n̷͖̎̈͠e̷̖̺̳͆,̸̛̩̥̼͐̂͒ ̵̢̦̘̺͛͋͆i̸͕͛ț̷͎̎ ̶̢̬̮̒m̶̜̱̾͛́͠a̴̫̋́͘y̵̜̗̾̀̌ͅ ̵̹͚̫͊ḇ̵̩̺̊̿e̵͙̝̕ ̸̢͙̈́̋̕ͅw̶͖̆͋͑r̸̜͇̠͍̐̐̍õ̶̘̙̝n̷͇̝̪̟̉̀͛g̵̩͒̐͂ ̵̛̂̿̕ͅb̶̨͓̟̍̾̊̅u̷̼͕̍͌̀́ͅt̸̹̮̦̓ ̵͇͔̒̋h̷̤͔͉͒e̶̛͉ ̸̠͆͊̾̈́i̶̼̓́ş̶͐̉̈́ ̷̞̱̿̊̏a̴̡̖̥̻̎͊ ̷̟̳͚̔͝c̵̭̏͝h̸̳̯͝i̸͖̫̊́́l̸̥̅͐͝d̵̳̩̋̓" Goldie said defending her kid. And from here started a looooooooooooooong husband and wife fight. Neon yawned

"this is lame" she said "hey kid, what's the secret?" she asked Atlas

"Oh nothing, just that dad really loves mom but he doesn't want others to know because he feel really embarrassed" Plushtrap said "now ... others are obviously able to make out but ... I dunno dad's like, really weird"

"MHM! Oh and dad broke younger mom's mic" Atlas said

"HE WHAT?!" Fredbear got mad, Spring Bonnie gulped and backed away

Trap became as red as a bloody tomato whilst Prime and Neon started fanboying/girling so much that Prime got an asthma attack "NEON *GASPS* BREATHER!" He choked

Ignoring the scene Trap looked at Goldie and then at the floor " I̵͚͐̒t̵͙̘͌̔ ̵̗̟̭̈́͊ť̴̞̏̑o̶̟̣͂ô̸̧̍͂k̷̥̹̓̓̃ ̸͔̔̎t̶͙͖̅͜ḧ̴̨̝è̶̥͉ ̴̧͑̌͝k̸̛̺̭̓̄̏i̶̭̇̈́ḋ̸̹̀s̵̡̢̠̽͛ ̴̨̖͈̚͝f̷̩̤̀̇̈́̚o̴̬͆ŗ̷̠̭̇̊̾͋ ̸̻͛s̵͚͖̉̽̕ǫ̵͉͖̗͂̚m̵̻̥̍ͅe̵̢̜̳͉̍͆̊ť̸̜͠h̶̺̘̀̌i̷̘̯̩͈͒̔ň̸̢͙̼̟g̵̣̑ ̴͚̳́͊̾͝l̶͂̇̑͜͝ỉ̸̡̬̘k̵̩̀̾̇ē̶̮̳̲̣͌ ̵̺̘̤͉̓̅͌t̵͓̒h̴̞̮̣͛̏͝a̷̧̦̺̿͜͝t̵̩͗͗̎ ̶̙͉́̈́͑̈́ṭ̸͚̫͍̀̂͆͝o̸̡̊̓̋͂ ̶̤͊͊b̴̢̡̝̀̒e̷̳̚ ̵̯͚̙͌̈ͅr̶̛̞͙̺e̶̦̿̆͐v̸͇͛͊̐e̵̠̋͛̈a̷̯̒̈́ļ̵̱̝̱̋̎e̸̲͖͙̊̾̚̕ͅd̵̢̠́?̷̳̮̪͎̏ " Goldie said

"I thought you'd never like me ..." A small tear ran down Trap's cheek " So ... I an asshole to cover it

"I̶̐ͅ ̷̬͒k̷̬͋n̶̐ͅḙ̶͝ẃ̴̭ ̵̺̈́ÿ̸͖́o̷͔͋u̶̟̔ ̷̝̓ẉ̷̈́è̸̮r̷̝͝e̸̼͐ ̶̭͛i̶̳̒ņ̴̄ ̴̱̐l̷͙̔o̵̖̿v̸̻̀ẻ̵͕ ̷͔̿w̷͖͑i̸͈͒t̴̟̕h̵̺̽ ̸̤̊m̴̺̚e̷̢͋ ̶͈́t̷̼͐h̴͔̔é̵̹ ̶͉̿d̶͓̆a̶̛̮ỵ̸͑ ̴̩̆Į̸̅ ̵̡̃m̶̟̾ḙ̷͆t̵̞̃ ̵̮͝y̸͖̔o̷͚̎u̶̞͝ ̷̛̰a̸̰͊n̷͖̕d̷͎̋ ̵̧̎I̷͓̓ ̴̹͝ả̶̪ḑ̶́m̵̙̅î̶̗t̶͔̅ ̶̤̈t̸̝̔ȟ̵̨ä̸͚t̸͙͆ ̷̝̄I̶̺͛ ̶̘̔w̶̯͛ǎ̶̡s̷̨̎ ̶̣͘p̷͑ͅr̴̛̯e̶̗̿t̶̻͛t̶͙͆y̶̟̑ ̷͚̏h̷͈̅u̷̝͐r̸͈̃t̴̘̉ ̷̡̛ä̷͜f̸̗̄t̶̻̅ę̷͑r̷̼̍ ̷̝͝ẅ̷̼́h̴̨̓ä̶͙́ţ̴́ ̵̼̈ḫ̴͑ä̸̙́p̶̠͒p̶̥̾e̶̳͝ǹ̸̠ȩ̶̈d̴̳̅ ̴̺̌a̵̜̓f̶̛͚t̶̩̒e̵͉̿r̸̯̆ ̴̯̑t̸̞̚h̸̦̽e̵͎͌ ̷͔̄b̵̧͠ȉ̷̗ṭ̷̃e̴͕̐ ̵̪͋b̸̦̑ủ̶̟t̵̬͑ ̵̯͗Ï̶̺ ̵̭͘a̶̹͠l̵̡͝s̸̺̍o̵͙̕ ̷͚̈́h̸̪͋ǎ̸̘v̶͖͘ȇ̷̺ ̸͑ͅṫ̵͍o̵͔͛ ̸̞̉a̴̱̚d̵̜͘m̸̜͂ḯ̷̡t̶͘͜ ̴̢̀t̸͚͐h̵͕͋ä̷̢́t̸̨͒ ̸̻͂.̵̭̀.̴̰̈.̸̠̎ ̵̳͋Ȉ̴̱ ̷̛̝f̷͓̐ȅ̶̺l̸̹̈́l̷̪͊ ̴̡̾ȉ̸̖n̵̼̋" Goldie paused for a second "i̴͈̓ņ̴̆ ̸̠̃ľ̵̨ǭ̵v̷̻̿ě̵͚ ̷̣̈ẅ̶̮i̸̛͙t̵̩͋h̵̥̆ ̸̻̚y̸̘̓ǫ̸̒ǘ̶̧ ̷̖̒a̸̰͐š̸͙ ̸̉͜w̵͚̾ȩ̸̓ḽ̵͝l̶̰͂" she wiped his tear " n̶͚̓õ̵̝w̶̯͠ ̸̳̈h̸̕ͅu̴͔̓s̶̊ͅḧ̵͜ ̶̥͝d̵̻͝o̴̖̽n̴͔͠'̴̲͑ṭ̶̈ ̴̖͐c̸̮͗r̷͇̀y̸̙̎ ̴̣̔I̷̼̿'̴̮͋v̵͔̾ẹ̴̎ ̴͙͂ṋ̷̾e̶̦̓v̸̜̅e̷̯͊ṟ̸̍ ̶̭͗s̴̠̈e̷̗͑e̸̫̎n̸̯͒ ̶͓́y̷̞̍o̸͕͌ṷ̶̌ ̶͖̂b̴̗͂r̴͚̒e̴̠͆a̶̜͆k̶̟̄ ̸͕̊d̷̞͝ỏ̸͙w̶̢͋n̵̺͘ ̴̺̂l̶̠̚i̷̫͋k̵̜͂e̷͇̅ ̸̗̾t̶̤̅ḧ̶̜i̵̯̇s̵͇̎" Neon gave Prime a breather before recording this while Atlas and Plushtrap looked at them in awe and Prime for once stayed quiet, he found this so bloody cute

"even ... after that?" He asked " I .. left you when you needed me the most" he whispered, she nodded

Springtrap sniffed and gave a weak laugh. Goldie smiled at him. Springtrap cupped her cheek and presses their lips together. Goldie was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss. Springtrap had never kissed someone before, neither had Goldie. But they seemed to be enjoying it. A lot.

"Well that's one dare done." Prime said to Neon.

"Know what about the other? Leave it for later? Oh and... Who's gonna tell Springtrap he 'talks' in his sleep" Prime and the two kids giggled when they remembered overhearing Springtrap having a 'dream' or 'nightmare' about carrots that come to haunt him.

Neon's nose was literally bleeding like hell at that point" OOOOOH! OH MY GOD YESH! OOOOOH!"

Prime smiled and drank some beer.

"Won't u get drunk?" Bonnie asked glad that his brother was at least not much of a dick to his love at least.

"I've been drunk since I started working with Neon mate! Now Springtrap about the other dare-" Prime stopped when he saw the two still making out. "I'll tell him later" Springtrap Prime said as he grabbed popcorn and more beer before watching the show.

"lol yeah" Neon laughed as she ate some Chile limon chips, mmmmmmm so guuuuuuuudh

"So what now? They're still going at it and I want Springtrap to finish that sentence hahaha"

"Idk fam"

" hey you seen Spring Bonnie anywhere?" Fredbear said looking around for her partner who probably ran away because of the current scene

Prime shrugged. "Maybe went to his room or something"

"They don't have a room .. unless Neon kept that darn portal open to go to Fredbear's family diner in 1983"

"eeeeeeeeeeh I'll go catch that rabbit before I _**make**_ _ **Springtrap**_ _ **pay to break my mic**_ " Fredbear's last words were god damned scary

"hmm ... well then ... WE SHALL SEE YA'LL IN THE NEXT PART OF THIS ROUND SOOOOOOOOOO PEACE!" Neon yelled

Springtrap Prime smashed the empty bottle of beer on his head and threw a boomerang. "Later mates!" He yelled before catching the boomerang. "And suck my d***!"

"Honestly he's WAAAAY drunk than before so don't do it" Neon said before drinking a huge bottle of bleach


	5. SOWWY

So *clears throat* hey everyone neon here, the reason why this dare series hasn't been updated for a long time is because of a shit TPN of events that just happened:

First I got food poisoning. This was the first time for me so it wasn't really a good time for me

After that there was a huge fluctuation at my house and the WiFi blew up, yay me. A day later figured out the adaptor of my computer blew up as well

After we got the WiFi working I could finally be in the world of internet again ... Except for I only had my phone and DAMN it is hard to use this lil' piece of craph. So anyway I ordered the adaptor but flipkart hates me so it got delivered just today

Today I cone back from school and plug in the new adaptor only to have the adaptor of my COMPUTER SCREEN to start leaking

So I decided that I don't give a fuck about my spelling and -uxking autocorrect and just type this through my phone which runs our of space by clicking just one photo and I don't even have 3 appa installed in this

So yeah. Good luck for me to survive this, see ya'll next time~


	6. ROUND 4(Part 2)

SO *clears throat* hey guys IT'S ME! NEON! Not Golden Freddy, so, the reason for my inactivity here is because:-  
First off I had food poisoning  
Then our house had an electricity fluctuation and my WiFi and computer adaptor blew up  
Then I ordered my adaptor from Flipkart but it took a week to arrive cuz Flipkart hates me and I learned to never depend on Flipkart but on amazon, the day my cord arrived everything in the house was fixed but the minute I plugged it in my computer screen adaptor started to leak, then I brought an adaptor from amazon and HERE I AM WITH THIS FRICKIN' THING FINALLY WORKING!

* * *

Neon walked in with a basket of dares ... literally ... with her "OKAY EVERYONE GATHER UP!" She said as everyone slowly gathered around the table" WELCOME BACK TO THE FNAF DARE SHOW ROUND- ... round ... ROUND WHATEVERRRRRRRRR!" She said, she was kinda tired so not going to be such an awesome chapter ...

"Already tired?" SFreddy chuckled, Neon glared at Shadow and threw a shadow knife at him

"So today's first dare iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis *takes deep breath* for Bonnie to break his guitar" She said

"WHAT! NO!" He refused

"Sorry Bun but these dares are from the readers soooooooooooooo" Bonnie started to mumbled words before he slowly touched the guitar to the floor " Harder" Neon said he did the same thing with a little more force "HARDER!" This time he broke the guitar into pieces

"Who . Dared . This . To . Me" He grunted, Neon whispered it into his ear before he ran away

" ... huh ... wutever" she shrugged

"Imma daring next" Prime said before clearing his throat " I dare Vixen to use sign language(if she can) for the rest of the chapter!" he said, Maggie (not the noodles, don't start craving my Indian friends XD) sighed and just stayed silent

 _' sign language? wow you are making me do the same things I did when I was broken'_ she though and nodded her head

"So she has already accepted the challenge" Neon muttered "THAT'S MY GIRL!" She said

"I'm daring cuz I burd" Jessie said " I dare Carrot Belly(Nightmare Bonnie) to be a statue for the next two chapters" she said

"HEY WHAT DID YOU CA-"

"NBONNIE STAY STILL!" Nightmare commanded, he was so glad that Jessie dared this

"Grr-"

" **STAY!** "

" I dare Nightmare Chica to have a staring contest with nightmare cupcake! " Neon said as she read one of the papers

"URGH whatever" NChica said as she started a staring contest with her cupcake

~5 hours later~

None of the two had blinked yet, Neon thought it's best to leave them like and and continue the dares " so the next dare" Asope said slowly as he took a paper and started reading it " is for *tries not to laugh* Mario(puppet) to walk instead of floating for the next for the next four chapters ... sis mind if I edit it a bit?" he asked Neon

"no prob" she said waving her hand

"Okay, so for the sake of it's sanity, Mario will only walk instead of floating for the next two rounds ... and even Goldie has to walk instead of floating"

"WHAT!" Goldie said in disbelieve "YOU- YOU KNOW I CAN'T WALK! YOU KNOW- urgh you are just trying to get under my nerve" she muttered as she slowly floated down and touched her feet to the ground

"You are still floating Gold" Neo said, Golden looked at her for a second before she stopped floating completely, she fell backwards but Springtrap caught her

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWE HE CAUGHT HER" Prime started fanboying

"SO BEAUTIFUL NAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE" Neon joined him

"Seriously, what's wrong with these two?" Springtrap whispered to Goldie as he helped her up and he watched them " well ... I'm going to be a walking stick for you now huh?"

"Yeah I guess" Goldie mumble "hey how is Mari?"

"Oh you mean Mario? Right ... there ..." Trap stared at how awkwardly it was walking " ... fine ... I think ..." he mumbled

" okay till Neon and Prime fangirl/boy around I'll do the next dare" Jessie said as she took out a paper from the basket and read it "I dare Freddy to eat his ... tophat ...? what kind of a dare is- you know what? just do it Freddy" she said

"B-but I like my tophat" he mumbled

"it's okay Hun, I had to break my guitar as well right? I'll make a new tophat for you" Bonnie said as he rested his arm around Freddy and pecked his cheek

"HAH GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Neon screamed and she and Prime started to fangirl/boy even more

"... ah sheets ..." Bonnie and Freddy mumbled

"Now you know how we feel" Goldie said from behind her brother

"Urgh yeah" Freddy muttered as he ate his tophat

"WHOA!" Atlas exclaimed "HOW DID YOU DO THAT UNCLE?!" He asked getting ready to eat his own tophat

"Okay Atlie I don't think you should do that" Plushtrap told her little brother as she played on her phone

"Kids these days with their phones" Goldie mumbled, Trap got what she was about to do and did it for her instead

"Plush get off the phone right now" he ordered

"calm down dad it's not like I'm addicted or something" she said calmly, the two parents looked at each other and sighed, welp they were busy with that whilst Freddy was choking because of his hat ... can animatronics even choke?

"okay" Asope said as he read the next dare" I dare Balloon Baby and purple Balloon baby to switch clothes and balloons" he said

"Whose purple ballon baby?" Jessie asked weirded out by the name

"uh ... I think it's JJ" Asope said, the twins looked at eachother before switching cloths and baloons in a click, everyone looked at them shocked, they looked exactly the same, the only thing different was that JJ (Who looked like BB) had pink eyes and BB(Who looked like JJ) and Blue eyes

" ... wow ..." SBonnie said

"Okay so the next dare is ... for Nightmare and Fredbear to exchange personalities till the next chapter" Jessie mumbled

"oooh I don't think it's a good idea~" Nightmare mimicked Fredbear in an obnoxious manner before getting kicked out of the window by Fredbear

" _ **GET REKT BTICH!**_ " She screamed in an insane manner and everyone stared at her "what? I thought I had to be like him" she said but everyone continued to stare

"Okay so everyone I'm gonna let Professor kitten do just one or two dares" Neon said after she recovered from the fangirling session

" YES!" PKitten said happily "I dare the Almighty Springtrap to eat this lollipop im giving him! * only you can see these words * WARNING! THIS LOLLIPOP CONTAINS THE KUDO POWDER! ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT CONSUMES THE KUDO POWDER BECOMES EXTREMLY FRIENDLY TO THE KUDO POWDER'S MAKER! Aka, me!"

"uh okay?" Spring said " I don't ... like lollipops but whatever "he ate it in one gulp"

"Trap you are supposed to lick lollipops not eat them" Neon said blankly, suddenly Prime became all ... gleeful " ... um ..."

"I DARE YOU TRAP TO GIVE ME A HUG!" Professor exclaimed and hugged Trap who hugged him back

"YAY!" Trap exclaimed, soon there were rainbows and roses everywhere and god knows where they came from. Neon, being nauseous to the scent of roses, started vomitting

"oh shit not again Prime said quickly

"Peace" Neon managed to choke out before a hammer was thrown at your screen from the concave side and your screen became nothing but static with a lil' crack on it (imagine if that would have happened

* * *

Hey guys this is obviously Neon here, no Goldie's voice box hasn't been fixed I was just too tired to make it all corrupted, so ... I don't think I have anything to say soo PEACE!

Jessie: Toodles~

Prime: BYE AND SUCK MY-

Asope: *Smacks Prime with Neon's bat* See ya'll next time


	7. GUESS WHO'Z BACKH

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYM ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR!

I am so so sorry T-T 8th was a pain in the ass in all honesty, and the fnaf fandom is almost dead, thank god Prime is still posting tho

BUT I AM BACK! THIS DARE SHOW IS BACK BOIZZZZZ

So please PM me some dares if you guys aren't dead yet ;-;

Also, 9th is the second hardest class in the CBSE board, so plz don't kill me if I vanish again-

BUT I AM BACK :OOOOOOOOO

SO BRING 'EM DARES (and asks) AND- YEAH PEACE-


End file.
